Contigo
by Gabbap
Summary: Ella se fue al lugar que cambiaría su vida por completo, al volver ya no sería la misma de antes, ¿podría volver a enamorarse después de todo lo que ha pasado?. Ryosaku
1. Tu mirada

N/A  
Pues buenas, este es mi primer fic despues de tanto deje los nervios y la subi, espero que disfruten leerla como yo lo hice escribiendola, acepto todo tipo de crítica!, solo soy una principiante y quisiera crecer como escritora, realmente me gusta esto :)

Disclaimer: Por supuesto, Prince of Tennis es un manga perteneciente a Takeshi Konomi, no mío.

Que disfruten

**Capítulo 1 **

_**Tu mirada**_

La mañana era cálida, los rayos del sol entraban débilmente a la habitación del chico que aún seguía dormido, como era de costumbre. El ambiente estaba perfecto para seguir durmiendo en su cómoda cama por el resto del día.

Pasaron las horas y él aun se encontraba durmiendo profundamente, de no ser por su apreciado gato, el cual yacía despierto desde hace mucho rato, el gatito comenzó a maullar con firmeza y consistencia, caminaba por encima del abdomen el chico y se estiraba con toda la comodidad del mundo mientras clavaba sus inocentes uñas en al panza del chico, éste se despertó de golpe por el dolor que le había ocasionado la "caricia" del gato.

Al ver el reloj se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde para alarmarse e irse corriendo al instituto, solo maldijo por lo bajo y se sorprendió al notar que su prima Nanako o su propia madre Rinko no lo habían ido a despertar con un balde de agua o colocaran una bocina a su lado.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama para luego sentir como el cansancio se apoderaba de él, por mas que había dormido su cuerpo no había descansado del todo. La noche anterior había tenido un serio juego de tenis con su padre, siempre haciéndole las mismas preguntas "¿Cuándo se supone que tendrás novia?" "¿Eres Gay? No mientas, tengo un presentimiento de que lo eres" "¿Qué acaso las chicas del instituto no son suficientes? ¡mira a la gritona! Si grita así para ti en los partidos y hasta campeonatos, ¡imagínate en.."

—¡No! – gritó atónico y sacudió la cabeza varias veces, no es que no le interesara el género femenino, todo lo contrario aunque claro, no al nivel del viejo Nanjiro, había intentado con algunas chicas, jóvenes que no eran conocidas ni en su casa que estaba seguro que no presumirían que tuvieron algo con Ryoma Echizén.

Bajó a la cocina aun en pijamas ¿Dónde estaban todos?, le alarmaba que algo hubiera sucedido o que su desnaturalizado padre le estuviera haciendo otras de sus pequeñas bromas, ya no sabría que esperar, ya con la anterior de tratar de quemar la casa con él dentro era demasiado.

Revisó toda la casa, mas no había ningún rastro de su familia allí, también certificó si no había ningún tipo de bomba cerca o su padre había tratado de inundar la casa, al llegar a la cocina observó una nota pegada al refrigerador.

"_Querido, tu padre y yo fuimos a buscar a la nieta de tu entrenadora, que hoy regresa de México, tu prima Nanako fue a comprar comida para la cena, le dije a uno de tus amigos que te acompañe en la casa mientras estás solo, pronto estaremos en casa_

_Con amor tu madre."_

Bien ahora estaba solo, con hambre y sin conocimiento de que loco le habría llevado su madre. Además, ¿Qué nieta de que entrenadora estaba hablando?

— Al fin!, casi moría esperando a que despertaras! – esa voz era irreconocible.

— Momo-sempai! – volteó a verlo, lo primero que divisó fue una bolsa colgada de su mano derecha, mas vale que esa bolsa llevara comida.

— Anda a espabilarte para que comas bien – dijo el ojivioleta en un suspiro

Ryoma le hizo caso y se dirigió al baño para lucir bien levantado, al bajar ya con ropa mas apropiada para la hora comenzaron a comer, o mejor dicho, a atragantarse la comida que había llevado Momoshiro.

— ¿No es increíble? – preguntó el sempai con un pan metido en la boca, el ambarino alzó la ceja en signo de curiosidad.

— ¿Qué cosa? – preguntaba cerrando los ojos.

— El que Sakuno vuelva, ya lleva 3 años desde que se fue de Japón ha de haber cambiado mucho – al decir esto se formó un silencio por parte de Ryoma.

…De ella estaba hablando su madre en la nota, en realidad hacía mucho que no la veía, ya casi ni la recordaba, al pensar en su nombre nada mas se le venía a la mente sus trenzas muy largas, su torpeza en el tenis y todas las veces que estaba con esa amiga suya maniática que lo perseguía por todos lados, no recordaba mucho, lo cual le produjo una pregunta.

— Momo-sempai ¿Por qué Ryuzaki se fue de Japón en aquel tiempo? - preguntó el ambarino ingenuamente

Momo a esta pregunta se sorprendió, no podía creer que lo había olvidado

— ¿Ya lo olvidaste Ryoma?, ella se fue porque le habían propuesto entrenar tenis en Colombia, ella misma te lo dijo mientras lloraba, todos lo recordamos –

El chico de destellos verdosos trataba de recordar, hasta que al fin divisó en su mente la chica de cara de ángel con lagrimas en los ojos, antes de subirse a aquel auto que la llevaría al aeropuerto ya ella se había despedido de todos, solo faltaba él, ahora que recordaba ella se veía realmente hermosa cuando lo miró a los ojos, lo que mas le había sorprendido y no solo a él, sino a todos, fue el acto de abrazarlo por unos segundos y luego salir corriendo al auto.

— Oh…cierto – dijo el chico en tono pensativo aun así le desinteresaba mucho el asunto, solo era una joven que volvía a su tierra natal, eso a el no te interesaba mucho.

Ella estaba despierta hace mucho, el avión no le era muy cómodo, además por el humor que tenía en esos momentos seguramente para ella nada era bueno.

¿Para que la tenían que transferir de nuevo? Estaba muy feliz en México, en realidad, cada vez que estaba acogiéndose al lugar donde la transferían, le venían con la noticia que ahora iría a practicar en otro instituto, en otro país.

Primero comenzó en Colombia, aprender el español no fue fácil, pero para aprender nuevos idiomas ella era la indicada, le fascinaba aprender y al cabo de un año ya hablaba perfectamente el español, su acento la hacía única por lo cual la conocían como "La Extranjera". Pronto le dijeron que tenía que trasladarse a Venezuela, donde también paso un año compartiendo y encariñándose con los de ahí.

Al entrar en República Dominicana cumplió sus 15 años, ella al no saber absolutamente nada de la idea de "los 15 son importantes para las chicas", fueron sus amigas quienes le prepararon una celebración sorpresa. A los 6 meses la enviaron a Argentina y 7 meses más a Puerto rico al cabo de 8 meses se fue a México donde se quedó un año más.

Debía admitirlo los latinos eran encantadores desde su punto de vista, eran revoltosos, picantes y llenos de mucho sabor. Había asistido a muchas fiestas y cada una era diferente, eso era prueba suficiente para ella de que quería quedarse en Latinoamérica, pero no…tuvieron que llamarla para decirle que había pasado su prueba final y que ya era una experta en el tennis, así que la devolvieron a Japón, no es que no estaba feliz de volver a ver a sus amigos, pero era muy fuerte despegarse de los otros…sobre todo cuando en México encontró a esa persona.

Respecto al tennis, había evolucionado muy bien, ya era mas hábil, rápida, calculadora, en cada uno de los países que fue le apodaban diferentemente, pero su favorito fue el que le dieron en Argentina "La Diosa del Tennis".

Ella había cambiado y lo sabía, poco a poco fue madurando, ya no era tímida, solo en situaciones que la tomaban desprevenida la ponían nerviosa, pero aun así seguía sosteniendo su esencia dulce que cautivaba a los chicos, solo que ahora era un poco mas atrevida y con carácter esta vez.

El estar recordando tanto hizo que varias lágrimas se asomaran por sus ojos y cayeran por su rostro, eso la hizo reaccionar, ya estaba en Japón, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado cuando el avión aterrizó, miró a los lados, ya todas las personas estaban bajando, ella se apresuró en bajar y recoger sus cosas.

Al salir del aeropuerto se encontró con su abuela, la cual desde que la divisó salir de aquella puerta estuvo llorando, se abrazaron con fuerza y a la pelirroja también se le escaparon algunas lágrimas, estaba equivocada, al fin y al cabo si extrañaba su tierra, aquella sensación que se siente cuando uno llega a su hogar y el frío, ¡Dios mío! que frío hacía en Japón, si antes tuvo que sufrir para aclimatarse allá sufrirá mas para adaptarse de nuevo a su hogar.

— Te extrañe tanto mi pequeña Sakuno – dijo nostálgica la vieja Sumire.

— Yo también abue – dijo Sakuno limpiándose las lagrimas, Sumire la miró extrañada, ella no entendía hasta que se dio cuenta que había hablado en español – Gomen!

Sakuno volvió a repetir lo que dijo en su idioma natal, realmente el vuelo la había vuelto torpe, al voltear se dio cuenta que los Echizen estaban mirando la escena conmovidos, ella se sorprendió y los fue a saludar.

Todos se montaron en el auto de Nanjiro, donde ella había partido antes de Seigaku para tomar el avión de Japón a Miami y de Miami a Colombia, pero…ahora que lo pensaba bien…y recordaba las cosas con claridad, a la dirección donde se dirigían no era a la residencia de las Riuzaki, sino a la residencia de los Echizen y pensando en Echizen….¡RYOMA!

¡Por Dios!, se había olvidado por completo del chico que la hacía soñar estupideces cuando era niña, que la mataba cada vez que le decía hola o que simplemente le dedicaba una mirada, ¿cómo estaría ahora?¿la recordaría? Ahora que lo pensaba…

— ¡Dios! ¡yo antes de irme de aquí lo abracé! – pensaba la chica mientras su cara tornaba un color rojo, Sumire que estaba cerca de ella se dio cuenta de esto

— Ya comenzaremos de nuevo con la rutina- pensó la abuela de Sakuno suspirando

Sakuno se sorprendió de si misma…¿había cambiado tanto que al llegar ya ni recordaba al primer chico que le entrego su corazón y amor incondicional?, era verdad a los dos primeros años todas las noches lloraba por el chico, pero poco a poco fue olvidándolo, ya en los últimos años de su viaje se había olvidado por completo de la existencia de Ryoma Echizen en este planeta.

Claro…después de que sucedió en México…el terrible error que ella cometió en ese lapso de tiempo…para ella en ese momento no había nadie mas en el mundo…solo esa persona…solo él.

Otra vez por estar sumida en sus recuerdos, perdió la noción del tiempo al voltear ya su abuela estaba afuera llamándola para que entrasen en la casa de los Echizen.

Ella se bajó del carro y alcanzó a su abuela cuando abrían la puerta, en ese momento fue que puso los pies en la tierra.

¡Veré a Ryoma! – pensó en voz alta la chica, cuando todos voltearon sonriendo, ella se dio cuenta de su torpe error y se tapó la cara ahora ya mas roja que un tomate.

Tampoco es que fuera la gran cosa, solo era el chico al que había abrazado y casi sacado el aire en su momento, no tenía porque estar tan nerviosa, un abrazo era un abrazo y el pasado ya estaba pisado, mas si ese acontecimiento había sucedido hace mas d años, ya ni recordaba con claridad.

Poco a poco se fue abriendo la puerta y entraron a la sala, donde estaba casi todo Japón metido allí adentro y gritaron: ¡Sorpresa!

Solo sintió como una bola de personas la aplastaban al mismo tiempo, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? todos estaban allí felices, abrazándola, estrujándola, casi la asfixiaban, ella por su parte estaba mas feliz que nunca ver a sus amigos de nuevo le levantó el animo, todos estaban allí, desde toda Seigaku hasta la Fudomine, agregando otros institutos también, ¿Eué hacían ellos ahí? ¿Acaso todos la recordaban?. Por supuesto, la última en soltarla fue su amiga del alma Tomoka, con quien si había seguido el contacto, mediante Facebook o Twitter, al fin y al cabo era, sigue y será siendo su mejor amiga.

Los demás pronto la saludaron educadamente, Horio que seguía insistiendo sobre sus 2 años de experiencia en el tenis, ahora transformados exageradamente en 10 años, Eiji-sempai y Momo-sempai que la cargaban y abrazaban cada ves que la veían, Kaido con su "shhh", apenas le decía hola, Inui le llevó su nuevo jugo llamado "ensueño" de regalo, Kawamura casi la mata al abrazarla y sosteniendo su raqueta amarilla dejándola sorda cada vez que le gritaba: Burning! Yeah baby Welcome!, Fuji-sempai la abrazó cálidamente dedicándole una de esas miradas que volvían locas a las chicas y el capitán Tezuka que le brindó unas palmaditas en la espalda.

¿Qué habría pasado con ellos? Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, muchos de ellos ya deberían estar en la universidad, ¿Y si todos habían reprobado para seguir en Seigaku?, volteó a verlos detenidamente luego negó aquella estúpida idea, que va, eran jóvenes que tendrían un futuro de oro, fuera cual fuera aquel futuro.

— Bienvenida Ryuzaki – Tezuka le dedicó una sonrisa y la fiesta prosiguió, pasaron las horas ya eran las 10 de la noche y la fiesta seguía, para ella la fiesta ya le era un poco aburrida, pues a las que había asistido estos últimos años, era con música a todo volumen y a pesar que aquí bailaban, en las otras las pasaba mejor.

Subió las escaleras a despejar un poco su mente, al ya estar en medio de un pasillo, se percató de la burrada que estaba haciendo…otra vez había actuado sin pensarlo, estaba en una casa ajena, donde no conocía las direcciones y con su torpeza tenía miedo hasta de perderse.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por donde vino, después se detuvo analizando bien la situación, todos estaban abajo, así que arriba no había nadie, se volvió a voltear y se arriesgó, al fin y al cabo solo quería despegar la mente.

— Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde estará Ryoma-kun? – susurró mientras se recostaba de la pared

Lo que ella no sabía es que eso no era una pared sino una puerta que estaba apunto de ser abierta desde el otro lado y precisamente no era la puerta de una habitación…

Ella sintió como la pared se hundía y se volteó, acto que deseó jamás haber hecho, al voltearse se tropezó con alguien haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo del baño, ella encima de él.

— Ryoma-kun – susurró ella encontrándose con un Echizen recién bañado y debajo de ella, se perdió en sus ojos ambarinos, como lo había hecho años atrás y su corazón comenzó al latir rápidamente al igual que el de él.

Al parecer no había cambiado del todo…

_**Muchas Gracias por leer el primer capítulo!, espero que sea bien aceptada para poder continuarla, y como ya dije antes acepto todo tipo de critica (excepto insultos... eso me partiría el corazón)**_


	2. Una noche

N/A  
Hola gente!, espero que hayan disfrutado el principio de la historia, y pues sin mas que decir aqui esta el capitulo dos, espero que les guste y como dije antes, acepto todo tipo de critica :)

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis pertenece a Takeshi Konomi

**Capítulo 2 **

**_Una noche contigo_**

Sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que había vuelto a ver aquellos ojos ámbares y no quería despegar su mirada, aun no. Las luces del baño estaban apagadas al igual que las del pasillo, dejando todo el piso de arriba completamente oscuro, ella solo podía ver los ojos de Echizen dejando que se maravillara por aquel brillo que tenían los ojos del pelinegro y que él quedara embobado perdiéndose en los ojos tono rubí de Sakuno.

Prácticamente estaba tumbada sobre él completamente pegada, siendo sus caras la única parte separada de sus cuerpos, sus manos habían cedido a su peso sólo logrando apoyarse de sus codos, tanto tiempo pegada a él estaba ocasionando que su gran parte de su cuerpo se mojara al estar encima del recién bañado ambarino, lo sentía tan cerca, aquella mirada que simplemente te tumbaba y te enterraba 100 metros bajo la tierra la estaba matando, por nada del mundo se quería apartar de él, quizás en unos segundos mas. Lo que mas le sorprendía de todo aquello era que aun no sentía como la sangre le subía a sus mejillas.

— Ryuzaki – la llevó de nuevo a la realidad – ¿podrías….quitarte?

Allí volvió a retomar el hilo de su antigua vida. Ese chico no cambiaba, aquella frialdad, orgullo, arrogancia y despistes no había cambiado, ella se levantó rápidamente y se inclinó en forma de disculpa.

— Discúlpame, no debí recostarme de la puerta – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos y volviendo a salir del baño

Camino rápidamente lo mas lejos que pudo del lugar, ya era demasiada vergüenza con caérsele encima y para empeorarlo todo no quiso levantarse de ahí, seguramente lo estaba incomodando estando su cuerpo arriba de el de él. Aunque claro, cualquier chico a su edad hubiera dado todo por encontrarse con ella en la situación que había atravesado segundos antes.

Suspiró, por fin había encontrado un balcón con vista al patio, volteó hacia arriba, las estrellas estaban más resplandecientes que nunca, ellas también le estaban dando la bienvenida. La brisa era fría y refrescante haciendo que su cabello se moviera con total libertad en cualquier dirección.

Bajó la mirada a sus trenzas, esas trenzas eran lo único que podían seguir con ella, sencillamente eran su marca, lo que la definía, su referencia; por ello jamás se las quitaba ni se las quitó estando lejos, solo lo hacía en aquellas ocasiones en que sus amigas le insistían tanto que se las quitase, que al soltarse el cabello todo chico que pasaba a su lado la alardeaba, ahora que lo recordaba siempre le daba risa los comentarios de los chicos de allá, cada uno tenía diferentes maneras de expresarse, uno era dulce, el otro rústico, uno muy elegante y el otro súper ordinario. Si… así siempre era la vida para una chica.

Sin embargo, entre todas esas personas que la aclamaban, alagaban e incluso aunque fuera en pocas ocasiones insultaban, sólo recordaba el comentario de él…

"_Te ves mas coqueta de lo normal cuando llevas tu greñero suelto"- le había dicho mientras le sonreía de una manera encantadora_

— Greñero – reía ella mientras se desataba las dos trenzas y dejaba que el viento jugara con su cabello. Esa sensación, pensaba que sólo las chicas y los muchachos de cabello largo la sentían, la sensación de libertad, de calma y de paz. Esa sensación era perfecta… a menos que claro, ella fuera la única chica rara en el mundo que pensara así.

— Debo volver abajo – pensó alarmada al darse cuenta que pronto preguntarían por ella y no quería preocupar a nadie.

Caminó por varios pasillos, pero no encontraba las escaleras para bajar, sólo tenía que localizar el baño y pronto vería las escaleras, pero jamás logró encontrar el baño.

Perderse…¿Esto podría estar peor? Podría nada mas entrar en una habitación y decir que estaba cansada del viaje, nadie la juzgaría ni se preocuparía, había tenido muchísimas horas de viaje, merecía un descanso.

Luego de jugar "de tin marín de do pingüé" con las puertas, entró en una habitación, estaba un poco desarreglada, pero nada grave. Siguió inspeccionando la habitación y pronto dio con una silueta que se encontraba viéndola ingenuamente, de nuevo era él, que estaba apunto de acostarse.

Ella cerró la puerta automáticamente y cubrió con sus manos su cara, no estaba roja pero ya se había acostumbrado a hacer ese gesto en signo de frustración. Definitivamente su reencuentro con el príncipe no había sido muy bueno después de todo, no pedía que fuera perfecto pero tampoco hubiese querido encontrárselo en un baño con solo una toalla envolviendo sus caderas y ahora en su habitación intentando dormir. ¿Qué pensaría de ella? No era una acosadora que le gustara ver a los hombres, solo era una chica sin suerte.

De pronto sintió como la puerta se abría dejando ver al hermoso chico que la había hechizado desde hace algún tiempo. Ahora se seguía preguntando si ese hechizo había caducado o vuelto como un huracán para hacer efecto en ella.

— Sigues siendo igual de torpe – dijo con arrogancia mientras cerraba los ojos – mada mada dane Ryuzaki

— ¿Torpe? – pensó ¡Madre mía!¿Torpe? Desde ya hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba que la llamaran así. Sólo se perdió en una casa que no conocía, con un sentido de la orientación que estaba en un nivel muy bajo y sus sentidos no eran muy buenos en la oscuridad.

No era torpe, quizás volver a encontrarse con él en esas situaciones le daba una sensación de "de javú" y se sentía como la Sakuno de antes, pero no era gran cosa, ella era ella, era Sakuno. Aun así con todo este tiempo sin escuchar que la llamaran con aquel adjetivo se le hacía incomodo.

Había quedado un buen rato en silencio pensando en todo, él solo la observaba determinándola y esperando alguna respuesta.

— Y tu sigues siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre – era una respuesta simple, lo reto con la mirada, vio como se sorprendía y luego mostraba una sonrisa orgullosa, ¿Orgulloso de si mismo o de ella?

— ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó ¿Aun no sabía?, luego la torpe era ella

— Etto….bueno…yo…me perdí – dijo mientras desviaba la mirada, Echizen solo emitió un "hmp" como respuesta volviendo a la cama, ella se sorprendió - ¿no piensas ayudarme a buscar el camino?

— No creo que quieras – dijo él mientras sostenía a su gato – además ya la fiesta acabo todos están durmiendo, mi madre me dijo que tu dormirías aquí – dicho esto la chica se sonrojo fuertemente – abajo está tu colchón

— Espera… ¿vas a dejar que una chica duerma prácticamente en el piso? – dijo rápidamente Sakuno

— ¿Te quieres acostar conmigo? – preguntó el ambarino subiendo una ceja

Esa invitación le causó gracia y un nuevo sonrojo acudió a su rostro, haber estado tanto tiempo lejos con otras personas la habían vuelto un poco pervertida, por no decir demasiado, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada en frente del ambarino, este alzó una ceja confundido, a veces era tan tierno.

Ella se calmó y cerró los ojos para sentarse en la cama del ambarino para después suspirar

— Un buen caballero dejaría que una dama durmiera cómodamente – dijo con un tono arrogante mientras comenzaba a acomodar su colchón

El suspiró pesadamente y la sujeto de la cintura, ocasionando que la castaña se sonrojara completamente, eso si la había tomado desprevenida. Luego la colocó en su cama y comenzó a tender algunas sabanas en aquel colchón, buscó una almohada en su closet y se acostó.

Eso a dejó aturdida a Sakuno…mas que eso apenada, anonadada, en shock. ¿Acaso Ryoma, el chico frío, arrogante, orgulloso y desinteresado…ahora estaba siendo amable con ella?, acaso…solo acaso ¿se preocupaba por ella? O ¿le preocupaba lo que ella pensara de él?

Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Te vas a dormir o te quedarás mirándome toda la noche? – preguntó el ambarino con mueca de desagrado

Ya lo tenía claro, ¿Cómo se podría interesar en ella?, si desde que llegó lo andaba molestando e incomodando, tan solo es por obligación el dejarla dormir allí. Se dio la vuelta y se acostó molesta, él no había cambiado en nada…

Y…al día siguiente

Una chica de cabello tan rojo y brillante como el rubí, estaba rendida en una cómoda y acolchada cama, en cambio un ambarino yacía despierto sentado en la esquina de esa cama, mirando con molestia a la chica.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y él no podía conciliar el sueño por ese maldito colchón, ella era quien debería estar durmiendo allí y él en su cómoda cama, se dispuso observarla, era mejor que él estuviera trasnochando a que ella estuviera haciendo eso en su lugar, debería estar cansada y por lo que veía estresada.

En cambio él había dormido mucho mas de lo que se había propuesto, luego de haber comido con Momoshiro llegó toda Seigaku con Tomoka dando órdenes por todos lados, preparando su casa para una fiesta de bienvenida sorpresa. Por lo menos había logrado escabullirse a su cuarto, escapando de los gritos de esa loca, apenas era medio día y Ryuzaki llegaba en la tarde.

Lo mejor que había hecho por Ryuzaki era dormir, levantarse para darse cuenta de que ella ya había llegado y ducharse para luego ir a saludarla, ya no soportaba las quejas de su madre sobre lo frío que estaba siendo con una de sus ex compañeras nieta de su queridísima entrenadora y las "bromillas" de su Padre afirmando su opinión sobre su sexualidad. Lástima que al terminar su baño Ryuzaki adelantó su encuentro.

Siguió observándola, se veía tan frágil y débil, si por alguna razón ella no pudiera dormir bien, él no se lo perdonaría, no sabía el motivo por el cual se preocupaba por ella, solo quería que descansara y ya.

Podía estar así lo que quedaba de noche, todo estaba en silencio y oscuro, una sola ventana que daba vista al patio estaba abierta, dejando entrar un débil viento frío y que una pequeña luz plateada se tomara la libertad de entrar en su cuarto iluminando débilmente una parte de la cama.

Poco a poco se acercaba a ella quedando a su lado, contemplando toda su belleza, su cabello esparcido por toda la almohada, jamás la había visto con su cabello suelto, y pensar que siempre la molestaba con su largo, sonrió, debía admitir que le gustaba; acarició su mejilla, tan suave y blanca, sencillamente esa chica era hermosa.

Llegó un momento en que esa sensación pacífica lo dominó y sin darse cuenta dejó caer su cuerpo en su cama quedando frente a ella para quedarse profundamente dormido.

En aquel amanecer todo parecía estar bien, una chica de ojos rojos abría con pereza los mismos, mas al notar la presencia que tenía delante de ella casi pegaba un grito, no podía creer lo que tenía delante de sus ojos ¿Ryoma se durmió con ella?, ella no recordaba nada, sabía muy bien que él se había acostado a dormir en aquel el colchón, o quizás él si quería dormir con ella.

Pero eso sería imposible, ella no se podría dar falsas ilusiones…a lo mejor el era sonámbulo, ¡claro!, seguramente estaba dormido y se pasó para su cama estando inconsciente de que ella estaba allí. Ahora había otro problema, su rostro y el del ambarino estaban muy pegados, ella por supuesto estaba tan roja que ya el color de su cara se asimilaba con el de su cabello, no podía creer que su segundo día en su tierra empezaría así. Tendría que alejarse poco a poco de él, para no despertarlo y no ocasionarle alguna otra sorpresa mas, pero al tratar de retroceder sintió como algo peludo se revolcaba en su espalda. De nuevo, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar, solo debía quedarse tranquila por un momento para poder calmarse.

Pero su tiempo fue poco ya que sintió como algo húmedo tocaba su espalda, eso era todo, gritó asustada, quien sabe que era lo que estaba detrás de ella. Se volteó para ver a un gato himalayo maullándole y mirándola inocentemente.

— Era un simple gato – pensó avergonzada, después sintió como la jalaban de la camisa, al voltear se dio cuenta que Ryoma estaba apunto de caerse al suelo lo agarro por los brazos y lo jaló, mas fue inútil, los dos cayeron al suelo, por suerte el colchón estaba abajo para amortiguar el golpe.

Esta vez, Ryoma quedo arriba de Sakuno, él por su parte estaba aturdido, primero escucha como una loca grita y después se cae con ella, él pronto alzo la cabeza y vio a la chica con mueca de dolor y los ojos aguados, se retiró de ella.

— ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó confundido, ella se logró sentar con esfuerzo y comenzó a sujetar su pierna la cual estaba completamente doblada y roja, el se alarmó y la ayudo a reponerse, la miró preocupado pero ella solo cerraba los puños y miraba su pierna - ¿Estás bien?

Ella solo negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, la ayudo a levantarse para luego tomarla en brazos y sacarla de la habitación lo mas pronto posible.

Al bajar todos ya estaban desayunando pero al ver a la pareja todos pusieron caras pícaras, las personas siempre pensaría cosas que no son fuera cual fuera la situación. Todos los presentes cambiaron rápidamente de humor al ver como la castaña se retorcía de dolor entre sus brazos, todos se levantaron. Por supuesto, la primera en hablar fue Sumire.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Sakuno? – preguntó preocupada.

— La pierna…la tiene… - Ryoma habló con inseguridad, en realidad tampoco sabía que tenía la chica.

— Se dislocó – susurró Sakuno con dificultes, eso fue mas que suficiente para que Ryoma fuera corriendo al auto seguido de los demás.

Nanjiro se sentó en el asiento del conductor y Sumire de copiloto, Sakuno y Ryoma iban en los asientos traseros con Tezuka

— Al Hospital – gritó Sakuno, casi sin conciencia - ¡Rápido!

El lapso de tiempo entre la residencia de los Echizen y el hospital fue intenso y para nada rápido, las quejas de Sakuno no cesaban, la chica temblaba y sudaba, estaba caliente, sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus ojos constantemente estaban cerrados o en blanco, todo iba mal.

Al llegar al hospital la llevaron a la sala de emergencia enseguida, en poco tiempo llegaron los integrantes del Seigaku y Tomoka preocupados por la chica de trenzas. Llegaron y esperaron un par de horas, en un rato el doctor de había salido de la sala de emergencias.

— Doctor – habló Tomoka preocupada - ¿Cómo está Sakuno-chan? –

Todos esperaban impacientes la respuesta, Sumire ya estaba en una habitación del hospital con la castaña, los demás seguían ahí, Ryoma estaba pero solo en cuerpo, el hospital no era el mejor lugar para echarse un sueño ¿Pero qué se hacía?.

— La joven Ryuzaki está bien, justo en este momento esta descansando, la fractura no fue muy grave sin embargo se quedará esta noche en el hospital para verificar que esté en perfectas condiciones – habló seriamente el hombre de traje blanco

— ¿Hay una posibilidad de que podamos entrar a verla? – preguntó el castaño de ojos azules. Fuji era tierno cuando se preocupaba y mas si se trataba de la castaña.

— No Fuji – contestó seria la anciana Ryuzaki que segundos antes había salido de la nueva habitación de Sakuno por aquella noche – es mejor que descanse y no tenga tanta presión en la cabeza

Muchos suspiraron cansados y tristes. Tanto esperar sin ningún resultado, así no daban ganas de molestarse a ir a ver a la ahora hospitalizada.

— ¡Nyaa! Yo quería ver a Saku-chan – dijo el pelirrojo haciendo un puchero y guindándose a Fuji

— Mañana la vemos todos – llamó la atención el ambarino que se había levantado segundos antes y ya estaba por irse – deberíamos ir a descansar.

— ¡Echizen por fin despiertas! – exclamó el chico de ojos achocolatados y cabello del mismo color

— Y ¡Tu que dices Echizen! Si haz dormido por mas de dos horas – exclamó molesto Takeshi.

— Ryoma lo mejor será que vayas a la casa, te asees, te cambies y quizás comas algo – comenzó a hablar Nanjiro por primera vez en aquel lugar, volteó a ver a Ryuzaki – Sino te molesta quizás Sakunito pueda pasar la noche acompañada en el hospital – la vieja afirmó quizás la idea de Nanjiro no era tan mala.

Todos voltearon lo voltearon a ver confusos y curiosos, el Samurai sonrió con picardía mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de su hijo.

— Ryoma debería quedarse con ella – dicho esto el ambarino volteó a ver a su progenitor que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Claro – se escuchó a Sumire murmurando muy pensativa.

— Echizén debería hacerlo, es su culpa que ella este aquí – dijo Inui apuntando cosas en su libreta, algún día alguien leería aquel libro que tenia tantos años con ese joven.

— No fue mi culpa ella..- Ryoma trataba de defenderse pero lo interrumpieron.

— Shhh…Ryoma acepta que fue por tu culpa y se un caballero – dijo arrogante la mamushi con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Todos estamos de acuerdo Ochibi! – se le lanzó encima el Neko de ojos azules – ¡Quédate con Saku!

El pelirrojo comenzó a sacudir a Ryoma, mientras este se mareaba y ya comenzaba a ver estrellitas

— Ya paren – la voz de Oishi se escucho en el pasillo, tratando de calmar a un "juguetón" Kikumaru

Los demás comenzaron a hablar, haciendo de un pasillo pacifico a uno ruidoso, todo se escuchaba como un mercado de comida o un salón de clases de 3er grado

— ¡Silencio! - La voz de Tezuka resonó en los pasillos captando la atención de todos, tantos los conocidos como los otros del piso de ese hospital – ¡Echizen te quedarás esta noche con Sakuno es tu responsabilidad y los demás nos iremos!

Diablos, chasqueó la lengua con molestia, puede que Tezuka haya dejado de ser su capitán pero cuando Tezuka hablaba y ordenaba todos sabían que lo mejor por su salud era obedecerle. Todos estaban callados ante la voz de su ex capitán, voltearon hacia el ascensor donde ya Nanjiro y Sumire hablaban cómodamente sobre algún tema que ha ninguno de los otros les interesaba. Pronto siguieron la dirección, uno tristes, otros molestos, otros solo miraban al piso y uno solo enfurruñado mientras hacía pucheros.

— ¡Nya! Quiero ser yo el que se quede con ella, Echizen es muy suertudo para ser Gay – exclamaba triste Eiji en el ascensor

— Maldición ¡Que no soy Gay! – ya comenzaban de nuevo, estaba harto de lo mismo, de las acusaciones de los demás sobre su sexualidad. Basta ya, que no era Homosexual, le gustaban las tetas y los culos, debían dejar de lado ese punto.

Al abrir el ascensor fue el primero en salir, ya Nanjiro estaba apunto de arrancar, si iba a acompañar a la chica de nuevo por toda la noche por lo menos deberían dejarle comer, hacer sus necesidades y bañarse.

El trayecto a la casa fue mas rápido de lo que esperaba, ya no tenía que contar con la castaña moviéndose de un lado a otro por el dolor de su pierna. Al entrar a la casa Nanjiro lo correteó hasta el baño, vale que esta bien que creyera que quizás se escaparía y durmiera en cualquier parte de la calle pero vamos, calle es calle.

Luego de bañarse, comió algo antes de que Nanjiro y Sumire se estuvieran montando de nuevo en el carro, la desconfianza era grande…y mutua

— Por favor Echizén, deja que mi nieta duerma tranquila y ni intentes propasarte con ella – murmuró la vieja ocasionando que a él le diera un ataque de tos.

— Ten – su padre le dio una bolsa – son bocadillos que preparó tu madre para los dos, por favor comparte

Suspiró mientras miraba hacia otro lado desinteresado, no quería nada de dulces, su padre seguía insistiéndole dándole pequeños golpecitos en su mejilla con la bolsa, esto lo irritó.

— Okey, okey dame – le arrebato la bolsa de sus manos, de nuevo habían llegado rápidamente al hospital.

Entraron los tres y prácticamente lo dejaron en la puerta de la habitación, si pensaba rápido podía correr, esconderse, esperar a que se fueran y después irse por ahí. Pero vamos, él no podía ser tan mala persona.

Ryoma vio como su padre y su entrenadora de tenis hablaban de nuevo yendo al ascensor, antes de cerrarse las puertas creyó ver como lo miraban desaprobadoramente, suspiró y luego volteó a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba el motivo de su estrés y presión, de nuevo debía cuidar de ella; la noche pasada acepto ya que las condiciones le indicaban que él era el único de cama y cuarto grande para que una persona mas se pudiera hospedar ahí. Pero, ahora no encontraba el porque de las cosas, él no tenía nada que ver con su accidente, ella gritó y se cayó junto a él, ella misma fue la que se lo buscó.

Pero ahora ya no podía hacer nada, solo obedecer a todas las personas por su propio bien, y a lo mejor el de ella. Se encaminó con pasos pesados y lentos hacia la habitación, como si algo impidiera que él cruzara la puerta y tuviera la posibilidad de abrirla, se detuvo pasos antes de mover la manija y abrir lentamente la puerta. Esa noche no volvería a dormir

Aquí voy – dijo el Ambarino con mirada desafiadora y al mismo tiempo cansada… Aquello no podía estar peor.

**N/A**

**De verdad espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo :)  
muchas gracias a minachi-chan, Guest y Aralefics por sus palabras y apoyo, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :D, nos seguimos leyendo en otra ocasion! que tengan buen día/noche.**


	3. En el Hospital

N/A  
Buenas noches personas desconocidas, bienvenidos :). Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo dos y que tambien disfruten este. Se distraigan un rato y se metan en mi historia para relajarse por unos segundos asi como hago yo escribiendo.  
En fin, no tengo mas nada que decir, que lo disfruten

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis sencillamente es de Takeshi Konomi

**Capítulo 3**

_**En el Hospital**_

El Chico giró la manija de la puerta y entró energético a la habitación casi tumbando la puerta.

— ¡Sakuno! – grito entusiasta y sonriendo

La nombrada, que yacía acostada en la cama, se incorporó y sentó rápidamente apoyando el codo de su rodilla y su mentón sujetado de su mano, él se lanzó al lado de ella tocando la pierna de la chica que ahora estaba enyesada.

— Que ridícula, solo estas cosas te pasan a ti – dijo el ambarino con los ojos cerrados - ¿se puede saber por qué te caíste?

— Me sorprendí mucho por lo que me había encontrado en la cama esta mañana – susurró Sakuno con voz seductora acercándose a Ryoma.

— ¿Te refieres a mi? – preguntó el de cabello verdoso con exageración sobreactuada.

—¡No! – gritó.

— Hmp, pero igual te pusiste feliz al verme – comentó el ambarino con algo de egocentrismo y acercando mas su rostro al de ella, quedando a casi centímetros de juntarse.

— A decir verdad, tienes mucha razón – susurró Sakuno delante de los labios del chico.

Echizen se sonrojó al sentir el dulce aliento de la de cabellos de fuego, sus ojos se centraron en aquellos labios, ni muy carnosos ni muy finos, parecía que lo invitaran a probarlos, solo por una vez, eso no le haría daño a nadie, solo bastaba con inclinarse y sentiría aquella carnosidad…

La curiosidad lo dominaba, quería saber si eran suaves o dulces, quizás agrios. No resistió más, se acercó y rozó tímidamente los labios de la fémina, aunque aquella torpe e inexperta caricia fue más que suficiente para comprobar que los dos chicos tenían el pulso más acelerado que el traqueteo del tren.

Ryoma la sujeto por la cintura y ella se aferro a su cuello, los dos querían estar mas cerca, poco a poco el beso se iba profundizando, pasando de ser de besos cortos y pausados a un beso largo e intenso…apasionado, pronto las ropas desaparecerían.

— ¡Kuso! – Ryoma golpeó su cabeza tratando de sacarse esos pensamientos "extraños" de su mente ¿Por qué de repente pensaba todo ese tipo de cosas de aquel nivel sobre Ryuzaki y él? Sacudió la cabeza varias veces para quitarse la imagen de ella de su mente, ahora tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer…cuidarla…no estar fantaseando cosas estúpidas…con ella…¡Rayos! desde que Sakuno Ryuzaki había llegado, todo su mundo había cambiado radicalmente y sólo habían pasado dos días.

— ¿Qué demonios me pasa? – se preguntó el mismo con voz baja, de nuevo se golpeó en la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba…abrir la puerta.

Suspiró por millonésima vez y abrió la puerta para dejar ver una habitación amplia, no tenía mucho, era como cualquier habitación normal del hospital, solo que esta tenía algo que aquellas no, se acercó mas a la cama dejando ver a "eso" que estaba moviendo su mundo tan repentinamente.

Se acercó más a paso callado y allí la vio, respirando lentamente con el ceño fruncido haciendo entender que sentía dolor, temblaba a causa del frío que hacía mientras soñaba profundamente. Bajó la mirada hasta las piernas, una sobresalía en la sabana y levantó la sabana con cuidado para dejar ver una pierna izquierda enyesada.

¿Cómo pudo ocurrir eso está mañana? ¿Así de rápido? ¿Cómo algo tan simple pudo ocasionar un daño tan severo? Lo que aun se preguntaba y aun no tenía respuestas era ¿Cómo fue que sucedió?, él intentaba recordar pero por lo mas que intentaba solo le llegaba a la mente la cara de la chica con mueca de dolor y ojos llorosos ¿Será que ella se le había abalanzado encima? o ¿Karupin los empujo?, pero ninguna de esas ideas eran válidas, primero un gato tan débil como Karupin no tenía súper fuerza como para empujarlos y segundo Sakuno no era una maniática acosadora que se le lanzaría encima.

No tenía ni idea de que paso, lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos era esperar a que ella despertara para preguntarle como pasó, solo algo tenía seguro…no era su culpa.

Buscó con la mirada una silla para colocarla al lado de la cama de Sakuno, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, aquella chica no había tenido la oportunidad de dormir tranquilamente en su hogar.

Se sentó en la silla y se recostó en la cama, justó al lado del pecho de la chica. Ahora tenía que descansar un poco él también, sonrió con ironía y descaro, como si no hubiera dormido lo suficiente estas últimas horas, estaba seguro que él había dormido mas que la castaña con todo lo que ha pasado.

Pero no hay que olvidar que se trataba de él y una persona tan dormilona como Ryoma necesitaba mas de 12 horas de sueño, sencillamente le encantaba dormir y si tenía un espacio donde descansar allí estaría.

Tampoco era para exagerar ante todo lo que ha pasado entre esos días, pero él aun no había dormido bien y despertarse de esa manera tampoco le fue muy satisfactorio, sabiendo que su acompañante en estos momentos estaría muy cansada seguro se despertaría en horas así que sin mas preámbulos, el chico recostó su cabeza de sus brazos y logró su objetivo de conseguir dormirse profundamente.

— Ryoma – kun – Escuchó una voz melódica y sintió una mano cálida en su cabeza, él se levantó y su mirada se encontró con unos orbes carmesíes que lo miraban con ternura, dulzura y un brillo en aquellos ojos que no podía definir – viniste a cuidarme

—Si – respondió el chico automáticamente embobado para luego sacudir su cabeza atónito por las palabras que había pronunciado – me obligaron

— Lo siento – susurro la chica triste – fue mi culpa – exclamó escondiendo su cara entre sus manos para luego mover una mano a su pecho – es que sentí tanta emoción al verte, que no pude ocultar mis sentimientos y a causa de ello me abalancé contra ti

— Entonces yo tenía razón – murmuró Ryoma incrédulo como un niño pequeño

— Si, y ahora quiero terminar lo que iba a empezar esta mañana – dijo Sakuno desesperadamente y beso al ambarino, este se callo de la silla de golpe y se paró nuevamente

— ¿Qué demon…? – Trató de decir algo pero la de trenzas se le había guindado en el cuello, asfixiándolo – de….ja…me…

— No Ryoma acepta mi amor, ¡acepta mi amor! – le gritaba mientras lo seguía ahorcando, el chico se puso de todos los colores – ¡Ryoma-kun! ¡Ryoma-kun!

— ¡Ryoma-kun! – el levantó la cabeza mirando a la chica que estaba con la respiración entre cortada – ¿estás bien?

De nuevo se maldijo, había sido otro maldito, estúpido y ridículo sueño de nuevo con ella, observó la cara preocupada de Sakuno, al verse el mismo comprendió la preocupación de esta, estaba sudando, con la respiración agitada, le dolía la cabeza y su cara delataba una mueca de cansancio extremo.

— Si – ahora respiraba lentamente mientras colocaba su mano en su pecho – solo tuve…una pesadilla.

Ella lo vio curiosa, como pidiéndole que le contara el sueño, Ryoma por su lado solo se dedicó a ver la pierna de la chica y olvidar el asunto, al bajar la mirada observó como el sol iluminaba solo la parte final de la cama, miró hacia la ventana, el cielo estaba anaranjado con unos toques color carmesí y rosa, eso indicaba que ya era tarde, volteó a su muñeca y vio el reloj.

— 05 y 45… - pronunció débilmente…se acostó al medio día y lo despertaron a esta hora, si que había dormido, ya no podía quejarse sobre su escasez del descanso, sonrío de nuevo con ironía, era un jodido flojo.

Volvió a mirar la pierna de su compañera, ahora si podrían hablar sobre lo que había pasado, era la hora de que ella le explicara todo sobre como sucedió. Su mirada se posó en la cara de la joven, esta reflejaba tristeza, dolor y cansancio, no la culpaba, estando en esa situación y justo el segundo día de su llegada a Japón...Comenzaba a creer que el peligro iba detrás de Sakuno o que simplemente ella no tenía suerte.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – la observó serio, esto la incomodó, sus orbes ámbares eran una gran distracción para ella y ocasionaban cierto nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. Él al notar que ella no le respondía colocó su mirada a la pierna de ella y le volvió a preguntar - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Ahora estaba confundida ¿Acaso no lo recordaba?, o ¿es que quería que ella le explicase por qué gritó?

—...Etto… - miró a varios lados tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para expresarse – al levantarme esta mañana… - dudo de nuevo, ¿tendría qué contarle que se tensó al darse cuenta que él durmió con ella?...no, mejor no…- Sentí como algo mojado pasaba por mi espalda, cuando me di cuenta fue tu gato que me había lamido, pero ya era muy tarde ya que grité y eso pareció asustarte, ya que al voltearme a verte tu te agarraste de mi camisa y nos caímos los dos juntos – se sorprendió de si misma, no había titubeado con él y lo había mirado con una mirada fría y llena de odio…Ahora lo podía pensar claramente…él tuvo la culpa de todo eso – Tu me jalaste… - dijo casi inconscientemente.

Por otra parte, Ryoma seguía analizando las palabras de la chica y poco a poco fue recordando, las imágenes le fueron apareciendo borrosamente en su mente, recordó que cuando escuchó el grito, él se levanto rápidamente, pero al estar acostado a la orilla de la cama su cuerpo fue abajo y se agarró de la camisa de ella, ocasionando que se cayeran…

Fue su culpa, si él no se hubiera sujetado de ella, nada de esto hubiera pasado ni ella estuviera sufriendo las consecuencias, si el no se hubiera agarrado, solo habría caído él y nada mas se hubiese golpeado él, solo él. Hubiese preferido haberse auto lastimado, de todas maneras su cuerpo era mas fuerte y mas resistente, seguramente si su cuerpo se habría lesionado o algo por el estilo no hubiera reaccionado al dolor de la misma manera en que lo hizo el cuerpo de una fémina como Ryuzaki, hubiese querido cualquier cosa con tal de que ella no saliera lastimada.

Suspiró con resignación, no todas las cosas salían como uno quería y por supuesto la vida prácticamente siempre estará en tu contra. Ryuzaki simplemente no tuvo suerte y aunque él no lo hubiera querido – y no lo hacía – igual sucedió. Si bien el tuvo la culpa de la caída lo hizo inconscientemente y ya no podía hacer nada, solo cuidarla para que no cargara con aquello en la conciencia y no afectara en su moral.

Se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación ignorando las constantes llamadas que le hacía la hospitalizada, divisó a lo lejos una maquina de bebidas, caminó hacia ella y compró dos pontas, una de uva y la otra de cereza esperando que el sabor fuera gustoso para Ryuzaki.

Se quedo un rato al lado de la maquina de bebidas, apoyándose de una de las paredes del amplio pasillo del hospital. Las personas pasaban, preocupadas, felices, cada una en su propio mundo; una pareja de niños se detuvo delante de la maquina, el varón compró dos bebidas calientes, observaba como la niña feliz agradecía a su hermano mayor por comprarle chocolate caliente siguieron caminando pero este se resbaló y botó su bebida encima del vestido de la niña.

— Mira lo que hiciste – dijo triste con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡era mi vestido preferido! Ahora la abuela no querrá verme y todo por tu culpa – la niña siguió corriendo y cruzó la esquina

— Espera que te vas a perder, Naomi ¡lo siento! – el pequeño estaba preocupado mientras perseguía a su hermana, pronto los dos se perdieron de su vista.

— Extraño – murmuró en un hilo de voz, basta de estupideces, tenía que pensar que hacer con Ryuzaki.

Lo había decidido, si él fue el culpable de todo ese accidente entonces se haría responsable, cuidaría de la chica hasta que ella misma se cansara de él. Si, quizás eso quitaría un poco de su valioso tiempo pero por una vez, y solo por esta vez, pensaba que valdría la pena.

Se volvió a acercar a la habitación…

— Lo prometo Ryuzaki, te protegeré a cualquier costa – dijo antes de entrar de nuevo a la habitación, al entrar la vio sentada en la cama mirando al cielo, al sentirlo entrar se volteó a verlo – ten – le ofreció la ponta, la cual ella la recibió con una sonrisa.

— Después de que me sacaste del auto…¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó ella con dificultad mientras trataba de abrir la ponta.

— Te desmayaste y te enviaron a la sala de emergencias, dicen que no fue nada grave y que ya estabas bien, pero te quedarás aquí hasta mañana – dijo mirando como ella aun trataba de abrir la ponta, él la tomó y la abrió fácilmente – estás débil.

Ella frunció el ceño y miró de nuevo hacia la ventana.

— Después de esa caída, la presión y la anestesia…cualquiera estaría débil – murmuró entre dientes – y ¿yo me quedaré sola aquí? O ¿mi abuela vendrá pronto?

— No…yo cuidaré de ti – dijo mirándola intensamente, dicho esto la chica se volteó y la miró a los ojos. Sintió algo extraño en su cara, como si la sangre se le concentrara en las mejillas… por ahora no le prestaría atención a eso.

— Oye… no es tu c… - comenzó a hablar pero un sonido los confundió, el estomago de Ryuzaki había gruñido con fuerza, al escuchar eso Ryoma sonrió y el color de Sakuno se tornó a un carmesí intenso, Ryoma se levantó a abrir la puerta de la habitación pero ya esta había sido abierta por una enfermera que entró con una bandeja que traía comida. El tiempo de pronto se volvió inesperadamente perfecto.

— ¿Como se encuentra? – le preguntó amablemente la enfermera

— B-bien – respondió Sakuno nerviosa

— ¿No siente ningún malestar? –

— No, todo esta muy bien –

— Bueno entonces debe estar hambrienta – dijo la enfermera mientras dejaba dos bandejas de comida en la mesita de noche, después se dispuso a retirarse – que tierno en usted – dijo mirando a Ryoma – tener que cuidar de su novia toda la noche, la debe amar mucho.

Dicho eso la enfermera se fue dejando a dos chicos totalmente anonadados y sonrojados, Ryoma tosió varias veces y se volteó a buscar la comida para que la chica no se diera cuenta lo avergonzado que estaba, en cambio ella estaba en shock, sujetaba con fuerzas la sabana para no gritar y su cara no podía estar mas roja.

Él levantó la tapa de la bandeja, observando un plato de sushi, al abrir la otra también tenía el mismo plato, sujeto un plato y lo llevo a la cama donde ella lo recibió, él se sentó en la pequeña silla y se dispusieron a comer.

Sakuno al ver como el ambarino se incomodaba al comer en la pequeña silla, le hizo una propuesta…

— Si quieres puedes sentarte a mi lado, para mi no sería problema – dijo tratando de moverse a un lado, tomó su pierna y también la movió, él por su parte solo la miró sin decir nada ¿Debía aceptar o no? – por favor…me siento mal cuando una persona está incomoda por mí.

La chica lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió tiernamente, él suspiró mientras se sentaba a su lado para comer los dos cómodamente

— Los dulces – dijo, comenzó a buscar dentro de sus bolsillos pero no había nada – maldición – frunció las cejas, se levantó comenzando a buscar aquella bolsa, debajo de la cama, en la mesa, en la silla, en las bandejas de comida.

— ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la castaña divertida por ver como Ryoma se desesperaba

— Ya que – chasqueó la lengua con fastidio - mi madre había enviado dulces.

— ¿Y donde los dejaste? – preguntó la castaña, él solo se encogió de hombros sin pronunciar mas nada

Luego de aquel acontecimiento la tarde pasó muy rápido, la enfermera volvió para recoger la comida y ya se habían hecho las 7 de la noche. Para suerte de ambos aquella habitación tenía televisión, aquello suavizaba el ambiente entre ellos.

Se encontraban viendo televisión, en realidad, pasaban los canales, no había nada que les interesara a ninguno de los dos, hasta que Sakuno vio un canal que a ella le fascinaba cuando estaba de viaje, MTV a lo mejor a Echizen no le gustaría pero ella era la que estaba herida y la habitación era de ella…literalmente; así que podía hacer lo que quería.

Siguieron en tal canal, las cosas estaban en inglés y tanto Ryoma como Sakuno entendían perfectamente cada palabra; poco a poco las horas iban pasando y las risas se escuchaban en la habitación por el programa que estaban viendo, ya a las 11pm el sueño los estaba venciendo a los dos. El hecho mas impresionante es que Ryoma aun seguía en la cama con Sakuno y en cuestión del tiempo y por culpa del entretenimiento, Ryoma buscó una manera de sentirse mas cómodo acostándose en la cama ya para cerca de media noche, el ambarino estaba rendido en la cama mientras la cabellos rubí lo miraba con dulzura.

— Puede que no todo habría salido mal esta mañana – pensó Sakuno mientras se acostaba junto al ambarino – por lo menos estoy contigo Ryoma-kun

Quizás no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que sentía por él. Quizás cometería un error si se ilusionara por él. Quizás ni siquiera sentía nada, solo comodidad. Pero nada de eso importaba ahora, a ella le agradaba y distraía del dolor, que el príncipe estuviera con ella y por ahora, solo eso importaba.

Apagó el televisor y se concentró en dormir, pero el Echizen se había agarrado casi toda la cama para él, si no fuera porque la cama estaba pegada de la pared, de nuevo se hubiese caído, intentó voltearse para quedar despaldas de él pero su pierna no la dejaba, con un rápido movimiento y con ayuda de sus manos, logró voltearse mirando a la pared.

Pasaron los minutos y ella solo pensaba en el poseedor de los ojos miel, tratando de despejar su mente y es que no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto ¿Le seguía gustando Echizen?, es que ¿Quién no se dejaba llevar por la hermosura del Príncipe del Tenis?, debía admitir, Ryoma no había cambiado nada mentalmente, seguía siendo el mismo inmaduro "no soporta chicas" de siempre, pero sus rasgos habían madurado, ambos ya tenían 17 años, era de entender que Ryoma estuviera mas guapo y sexy que antes. Ella también había cambiado, estaba cansada de pensar en lo mismo. Pero ahora debía descubrir algo que no lo tenía tan claro del todo, ¿Qué sentía por Echizen? Y lo mas importante y sorprendente ¿De verdad Echizen la cuidaría?, imaginaba hasta el día siguiente, podía jurar y hasta perjurar que cuando despertara ya Ryoma no estaría a su lado; sonrió, si… eso era mas creíble de Ryoma.

Igualmente… nada ni nadie le haría sentir lo que había sentido por el chico que encontró de viaje, no podría volver a enamorarse como lo hizo de él.

Suspiró y sacudió lentamente su frágil cabeza lo mejor sería centrarse en la pared, en su carencia de color, solo se notaba de cerca que estaba pintada de un color verde pálido, la tocó, estaba completamente fría, se pegó mas a la pared hasta pegar su frente de esta, el frío la calmaba…poco a poco fue conciliando el sueño…hasta que sintió como un brazo rodeaba su cintura y se pegaba a ella.

Quedó en shock, como tantas veces había quedado por las acciones imprevistas de Ryoma, no esperó mucho hasta sentir como respiraba encima de su cabeza y sentía como se apretaba mas a ella…ahora si no podría dormir, pero se equivocó, el olor del ambarino la calmaba, era dulce, suave, masculino y se impregnaba en casi toda la cama, tal olor le causo sueño, cualquiera podría decir que para ella el perfume de Ryoma era una anestesia… o droga, pero para ella su olor significaba todo, sencillamente describía la forma en que ella lo miraba a él; parpadeó un par de veces y pronto sintió los párpados pesados…a los minutos se había quedado dormida.

— Buenas noches Ryoma Echizen -

**N/A**

**Y así termina el tercer capítulo :), espero que les haya gustado y gracias por seguirme leyendo!. Perdonen si encuentran algun error-orror ortográfico , soy humana xD. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **

**Minachi-chan gracias por encuriosearte(si es que la palabra existe) por las situaciones que enfrentan Sakuno y Ryoma, espero haberte dejado satisfecha con este capitulo :) .**

**Me despido gente, Buenas noches, dias, mediodias o tardes...nos seguimos leyendo en otra ocasion!.**


	4. Problemas

Buen día gente, aca les traigo el cuatro capitulo, espero que les haya gustado el anterior y que este sea de su agrado, sin mas que decir disfrutenlo :)

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis es de Takeshi Konomi...

**Capítulo 4**

_**Problemas**_

Su cuerpo estaba relajado, mas de lo que podría esperar, se sentía como una pluma. Esa mañana era la mas normal y cotidiana que había tenido desde su regreso a Japón. Al abrir los ojos, no esperó lo que encontraría…nada, solo un espacio que anteriormente estaba siendo ocupado por el ambarino o eso creía ella, se asustó y se incorporó rápidamente en la cama, nadie se encontraba con ella, estaba sola.

Una puerta se abrió, una puerta que ella no había notado que estaba ahí ¿El baño? Si, seguramente era el baño. Sonrió interiormente al ver como Echizén salía del "baño" luego su cara delató sus emociones al verse a ella misma con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara en muestra de saludo, como era de esperarse, él sólo movió la cabeza correspondiéndola, luego giró la cabeza hacia la ventana; eso la confundió.

¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Lo molestó?... ¿¡Qué le podría molestar?!, si habían dormido juntos de nuevo había sido por culpa de él mismo, no de ella. Posó su mirada en el varón, mirándolo de arriba abajo, observándolo, tratando de descifrar aquel complejo de hombre que tenía al frente, un hombre que no mostraba nada, era implacable y al mismo tiempo frustrante, intentar ver mas allá de la coraza de Echizén no era fácil y sabía que ella era la persona indicada para decirlo, desde hace muchos años estaba en lo mismo. No importaba que hubieran pasado tres años, no importaba que ella hubiera cambiado, Ryoma seguía siendo el mismo, un niño.

Ryoma solo se asomaba a la ventana, observaba los carros moverse abajo, algunas nubes, el cielo, algunas montañas que no eran tapadas por las diversas y gigantescas edificaciones de la ciudad, estaban en un piso alto y aun así no podía disfrutar de las maravillas que les proporcionaba la naturaleza.

Se rió de él mismo, que pensamientos tan femeninos estaba teniendo. Intentaba tomar aire fresco, lo único que le llego fue el aroma de carne asada, fijó su mirada al puesto de hamburguesas que estaba frente al hospital.

— Malditas Delicias – susurró para él mismo, tenía que pensar en cualquier cosa, debía tener la mente despejada, en blanco, no quería pensar en nada que tuviera referencias con Ryuzaki. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero…

—Veamos…¿Cómo está la chica? – entró un doctor sonriente mientras tomaba asiento en la cama para revisar a Sakuno.

El doctor comenzó a revisar la pierna de la chica mientras ella se distraía mirando como Ryoma ignoraba su mirada, él solo seguía perdido en la ventana con la cabeza hacia abajo, como si mirar hacia aquel lugar fuera lo mas increíble del mundo. A los pocos minutos el doctor culminó su trabajo y se dirigió al ambarino.

—Ella está bien – dijo colocándose al lado del Echizén – sin embargo, debe llevar el yeso por un mes y necesita reposo de tres meses.

Aquello y algo mas fue susurrado en el oído de Ryoma y por mas esfuerzo que ella hiciera jamás logró escuchar las palabras, lo que si pudo comprender fue que era algo preocupante, la cara de Ryoma se tornó de desinteresada a melancólica, sus ojos se posaron en el doctor, afirmó serio y luego se posaron en la de cabellos carmesí algo tristes.

Después de irse el doctor, ella miró fijamente al ambarino pero éste hacía todo lo posible para no entablar algún tipo de conversación.

—¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó ella molesta, detestaba cuando no le prestaban atención, pero de nuevo él no abrió la boca – Ryoma …¿qué sucedió?

Ryoma no le prestó atención, aunque nadie lo creyera – ni el mismo – estaba triste por una noticia, no es que fuera devastadora pero, para una chica como Sakuno si lo era, no había que ser un genio para saber que la chica se deprimiría vorazmente.

Desde que se levantó había tenido un mal presentimiento…esa mañana todo iba bien, incluso, era de esperarse que de nuevo amaneciera amarrado a la cintura de Ryuzaki y no podía dejar de pensar en los sueños extraños que tuvo esa noche, quizás fue el olor a manzana ligada con chocolate, si…era un fuerte olor que estaba logrando que se volviera un vicio para él, fácilmente su imaginación pudo unirse con sus sentidos, logrando que soñara un simple y tierno beso sabor a manzana proporcionado por la pelirroja y aquel beso se estaba volviendo en un martirio de recuerdo delicioso.

Por eso mismo ¿Qué le pasaba?, aquello tendría que pensarlo cuando tuviera mas tiempo consigo mismo, de todas maneras, no era motivo para preocuparse, no comparado a lo que le habían dicho esta mañana.

_Flash Back_

Al levantarse abrieron la puerta de la habitación dejando ver al mismo doctor que se encargaba de revisar a Sakuno, el doctor se colocó al frente a él.

—Tú eres su novio ¿no? – A estas palabras, el ambarino solo lo miró atónito – el tobillo de la niña está grave – el ceño de Ryoma se frunció – pensamos que estaría bien en unas semanas, pero la torcedura volteó casi el tobillo completo y…

.o.o.o.

—¡Ryoma-kun! – La voz melódica de la chica lo trajo de sus recuerdos y observó la faceta triste de Ryuzaki con ojos llorosos y mejillas que resplandecían de un color rosa muy leve - ¿Qué ha sucedido?

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía darle la noticia él mismo? O ¿Debería esperar a que alguien de más confianza se lo dijera? Como su abuela por ejemplo. Optó por la segunda opción y su mirada volvió al rostro de la chica.

—Todo está bien - murmuró más para él mismo que para ella.

—No soy tonta – dijo la de ojos rubí mirando hacia abajo - ¿por qué no me quieres decir lo que te dijo el doctor?

¡Demonios!, si seguía insistiéndole seguramente se lo diría, su paciencia era débil - por no decir de a toque - y no quería verla lastimada…no ahora, se sentó en la silla, debía idear alguna excusa ahora mismo.

—Ryom..- ella volvió a pronunciar su nombre pero él la interrumpió.

—Es que el doctor me reclamó porque las camas son para una persona, no para dos – dijo con los ojos cerrados el ambarino, sintiendo menos angustia y de pronto escuchó risas.

—Era eso – se volteó a verla, se reía abiertamente y el color de sus mejillas se había tornado rojo. Sonrió para sus adentros, era un gran genio y de pronto, observó como las dos personas que lo dejaron el día anterior en aquel lugar aparecían a su vista.

—Hola mi pequeña – dijo Sumire abrazando a su nieta.

—¡Hijo mío! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que no le hayas hecho nada malo a la jovencita aquí presente – el mayor de los Echizén miraba a la chica de manera pícara

— No quisiera seguir tus pasos viejo desnaturalizado – dijo el ambarino sin mostrar ninguna emoción frente a su padre.

Las conversaciones continuaron, dando información de cada incidente que sucedió día y noche anterior a los mayores de la habitación. Por supuesto solo contaron las situaciones que les convenían a los jóvenes que sus familiares supieran.

Las horas iban pasando lentamente en esos momentos para ambos chicos. Sin embargo, a las 6 de la tarde le darían de alta a Sakuno, así que pronto estarían ambos en su hogar. Debido a que salían en la tarde, pensaron en almorzar en la habitación del hospital, Sumire ya tenía pensado en salir a buscar el almuerzo para los cuatro, pero con lo que no contaron fue que ya cierto grupo de muchachos iba con un buen plato de sushi para el hospital, todo club de tenis unido como el de Seigaku no dejaría morir a ninguno de sus miembros y menos a la nieta de su querida entrenadora.

Las cuatro personas estaban repartidas por la habitación, Sakuno en la cama y los tres acompañantes sentados en sus respectivas sillas. Sumire solo esperaba a que el reloj anunciara la hora de las 4 de la tarde para poder salir, a esa hora los visitantes podrían pasearse por los pasillos del hospital. Mientras tanto ambos adultos se tomaron como tarea investigar la estadía de Sakuno en su largo viaje, cada uno preguntando cualquier tontería que se le viniera a la mente, por lo menos por parte de Nanjiro.

Ryoma solo fijaba la mirada en sus propios pies, como si fuera lo mas llamativo del planeta, para él aquella acción era lo mas productivo que podía hacer durante esas horas, no esperaba preguntarle nada a Ryuzaki y, es que nada de su vida por allá no le resultaba atractiva o le producía curiosidad en lo mas poco o eso pensaba.

— Sakunito, Sakunito, dime siendo tu alguien tan hermosa…seguramente tuviste varios pretendientes – tenía que ser su padre…siempre preguntando de más y con cierto toque de malicia en su voz. Simplemente se limitó a escuchar mientras notaba cierto sucio en las trenzas de sus zapatos. Sintió mucho silencio en la habitación y al mirar a la chica notó su nerviosismo, al parecer estaba vacilando un poco antes de responder, sus ojos se movían rápidamente y se peinaba la cabellera roja varias veces. Sólo debía responder una simple pregunta ¿Por qué tanta confusión al momento?

—S-si, muchos me regalaban cosas y me invitaban a salir…- Se limitó a decir la castaña.

—¿Pero tuviste novio? – ante esta pregunta la de cabellos rojos se tensó y su mirada se tornó fría y un tanto agresiva.

—Solo uno- masculló entre dientes mirando a la puerta.

—¿Ah si? – Esta vez fue Sumire la que le preguntó - ¿y como era?

La situación no estaba del todo bien para ella, le dolía hablar de él y con las preguntas que les hacían lo empeoraba todo, a vista de que aun la miraban con curiosidad tuvo que responder.

—Era….b-bueno…alto, fuerte, d-de cabello m-marrón y s-sus ojos negros –

—Pero yo digo que como era contigo – específico la Ryuzaki mayor.

Para los ojos de Ryoma todo estaba muy claro, habían dos viejos que acosaban a la chica con preguntas que obviamente a ella le incomodaban, aun así - y aunque le costara admitir - también quería saber como era el extraño enamorado de la chica.

Pero el alivio invadió a Sakuno al ver la puerta abrirse y dejar pasar a un enorme grupo de personas, Eiji y Momoshiro llegaban felices con una bandeja grande de comida, Tomoka llegó para sentarse al lado de su amiga la cual suspiró largamente, Kawamura ya estaba sirviendo los platos, Tezuka estaba hablando con Inui, Kaidoh ya había encontrado un espacio cómodo entre la pared y los chicos. Por último, Oshi estaba parado junto a Fuji en frente de la ventana, Horio, Kachiro y Kazuo también se encontraban en la visita y pronto se encontraron sentados en la cama junto a las dos muchachas.

Eso era algo preocupante para todos, cualquier persona con sentido común sabía que estaba mal tener más de 10 personas dentro de una habitación de un hospital donde más de un paciente necesitaba tranquilidad y, aunque Sakuno no estuviera tan grave era una paciente y debería tener su tranquilidad correspondiente. Pero bah! ¿Qué importaba? Para ella eso era lo mejor del mundo y con tal de no molestar a sus vecinos todo estaba bien. Seguía agradeciendo que el hospital tuviera habitaciones particulares y no compartidas como esas que salían en las películas.

El tiempo corrió y la comida se acabó en un santiamén, varios doctores y enfermeras que pasaban por la habitación sorprendidos por la cantidad de personas que había en aquel lugar, pero increíblemente no los regañaban, tal vez Sumire tenía algo que ver con eso. En el lugar se escuchaba de todo, desde risas y murmullos hasta gritos y chitones. Hasta ahora, todo era perfecto.

Adentro, los temas de conversaciones variaron mucho, empezando por las aventuras de Eiji culminando por todos los jugos asquerosos que había inventado Inui, cada uno narró una experiencia que había vivido. A Fuji lo confundieron con un cantante famoso, a Kaoru estuvo apunto de morderlo una serpiente, Eiji se cayó del tejado de la casa de Momo, éste último creó una nueva técnica del tennis, Inui logró crear un jugo que a todo el mundo le gustó pero al final causó una casi apocalipsis de vómito, Tezuka ya se había graduado y estaba en la universidad junto a Oishi, por su parte Horio tenía planeado pintarse el cabello de negro. Kachiro y Katsuo estaban evolucionando cada vez mas en su tennis y Tomoka ahora era la líder de las fans de todos los clubes de Seigaku, llegando al punto de regalarle un salón entero para las fieles fans del equipo del club de tenis.

A todas estás historias Sakuno siempre se reía, ahora era el turno de Ryoma que simplemente no quería abrir la boca para nada.

—¡Vamos Echizén! Cuéntanos algo – insistía el pelinegro de orbes violeta.

—Ochibi…-murmuró con la cabeza gacha el Neko, para después lanzarse al ambarino y sacudirlo por los hombros – ¡Anda! Solo una historia, ¿qué te cuesta?, ¡anda!, ¡anda!

—Eji-sempai…me es..tas…ahorcan…do – decía con dificultad el ambarino – es…ta…bien…yo…yo contaré…un… - a eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver una cabellera castaña clara y luego una cara con orbes tan azules como el mar.

—¡Ann! – exclamó el nombre de la recién llegada Sakuno muy entusiasta, la nombrada se acercó a la enyesada y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Espero no haber interrumpido nada – dijo picándole el ojo a Sumire y luego saludar con una sonrisa agradable a todos los presentes.

Ryoma ante la llegada de la chica, suspiró aliviado, se había salvado de una o eso creía.

— Íbamos a escuchar una historia de… - comenzó Sakuno pero la misma Ann interrumpió.

— ¿Historias? – Preguntó Ann emocionada - ¿Podría contar una?

— Mientras sea real y te haya pasado a ti, todo irá bien – le dijo Tomoka sonriéndole, aunque se le notaba la tristeza al no poder escuchar a su Ryoma-sama.

Ann contó sobre como una vez se había quedado encerrada en un ascensor junto a Kamio, frente a la pronunciación de ese nombre Momoshiro observó a la de orbes azules con recelo, Fuji abrió sus hermosos ojos y Ryoma la miró aunque con mirada inexpresiva. La chica narró que ese día habían peleado y justo en la noche Kamio había ido a visitar a su hermano mayor, al irse de la casa Ann lo acompañó hasta la planta pero al parecer hubo un problema con la electricidad dejando la residencia sin luz hasta la mañana del otro día, fue una noche llena de miedos pero se divirtieron mucho, al notar como todos la miraban pícaramente se sonrojó.

—¡No sucedió nada entre nosotros dos! – dijo sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

—Bien – dijo Sakuno posando su mirada en el ambarino el cual al sentir su mirada volteó a verla – falta una última historia.

—Debería contarla Ryuzaki– dijo el ambarino ignorando las últimas palabras de la chica para de nuevo zafarse de la atención de todos.

—Verdad Sakuno, justo antes de que ellos entraran, tu nos ibas a contar como era tu novio – dijo pícaro el progenitor de Ryoma.

De nuevo surgió la tensión en la habitación, Ryoma solo quería zafarse de su atención pero no quería que ella pasara un mal rato, iba a hablar pero la mayor de las Ryuzaki lo calló.

—Dijiste que tu novio era de cabello castaño y ojos negros ¿Cómo era

contigo? – preguntó la anciana

—Bueno… - sujetó la sabana que la arropaba metiéndola en sus puños y apretándola, le era difícil hablar de él pero nada mas diría lo esencial, así no sentiría tanto como una aguja punzaba a su corazón por todas partes cada vez que hablara de aquel chico – era dulce, divertido, me aconsejaba y me ayudaba en los peores tiempos

—Que hermoso el amor adolescente – dijo dramáticamente el Echizen Samurai.

El tiempo pasó sin ellos darse cuenta y se dieron las 5 de la tarde, de pronto entró la enfermera que se encargaba de cuidar a Sakuno.

—La chica ya puede irse – dijo desesperadamente con una sonrisa. Todos notaron que el hospital ya no los quería allí.

A pesar de eso, todos se alegraron, Sakuno suspiró con pesadez, estaba cansada de tantas preguntas y tanta habladuría, si ellos no hubieran llegado y ella hubiese estado sola con Ryoma, todo hubiese sido diferente.

Sumire Ryuzaki fue a la administración para pagar la hospitalidad de su nieta, mientras tanto los demás acomodaban la habitación que estaba hecha un desastre, al terminar poco a poco fueron saliendo uno por uno hasta dejar al ambarino con la de trenzas solos.

De nuevo el silencio volvió a reinar la habitación, la chica se acostó de nuevo en la cama dándose cuenta que el perfume del pelinegro estaba impregnado en ella, sujeto la almohada y la atrajo a ella abrazándola con ternura, suplicando en voz callada que jamás la alejaran de aquel lugar.

En cambio, el príncipe solo se limitaba a observar cada acción que hacía su acompañante, su cabello estaba sujetado con sus peculiares trenzas, la delgada sabana ayudaba a darle mejor vista e ilusión al cuerpo de la chica, aunque cuando bajaba la mirada y veía la pierna enyesada se entristecía, todo era su culpa, quizás había arruinado su vida, era el colmo, ella apenas había llegado y él derrumbó todo lo que ella había construido. Cuando ella se enterara de las consecuencias de aquella mañana seguramente…

—Ryo…¿Ryoma-kun?…- eso había sido un golpe mental y se confundió con la escena que estaba ante sus ojos. Él estaba sentado en la cama al lado de ella, muy cerca acariciándole la mejilla, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se paró de allí de golpe.

—No fue mi intención – dijo en voz seca, cerrando los ojos y metiéndose la mano en los bolsillos, en ese momento entran los familiares de los chicos.

—Bueno Sakuno, andando – dijo la vieja mientras cargaba a Sakuno con dificultad – mañana en la mañana te compraré…las..muletas…por ahora tendremos que…cargarte

—Abuela ya no estás en las condiciones para cargarme – dijo la chica ruborizada y haciendo forcejeo para bajarse de los brazos de la anciana, cuando logró bajarse, con tan solo poner el pie saludable en el suelo perdió el equilibrio y un castaño de lentes la cargó – gra-gracias – cualquier mujer le tendría envidia al verla en los brazos de Tezuka Kunimitsu.

El ex capitán del Seigaku le sonrió de lado y siguió hasta el ascensor donde ya habían bajado los primeros cinco, unos tres bajaron por las escaleras, quedaban Fuji, Sumire, Nanjiro, Tezuka, Sakuno, Ryoma y Ann, todos se metieron en el ascensor mas este emitió un sonido indicando que se sobrepasaban del peso limitado, al hacer ruido el ascensor, Sakuno se revolcó en los brazos de Tezuka , haciendo que ella misma cayera en los brazos de Ryoma, la chica se sonrojó y él la miró sorprendido.

Ahora se miraban a los ojos sin importarles quienes seguían allí o si el ascensor podía caer abajo ¿Había la posibilidad de que existiera amor entre ellos? la voz de una enfermera furiosa los sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Ustedes dos! - gritó una enfermera enfurecida apuntando a los dos menores - ¡Salgan y se van en el otro ascensor!

Ryoma obedeció y salió, caminó a su izquierda y justamente estaba llegando el ascensor completamente solo, se montó y el ascensor pronto se cerró; el ambarino hacia esfuerzos para conseguir que Sakuno no se le cayera mientras ésta solo miraba hacia abajo con la cara ruborizada, entonces recordó la historia de Ann y Kamio en el ascensor, se ruborizó mas de lo que estaba y levantó la mirada hacia Ryoma.

Ryo..- ya era muy tarde todo estaba oscuro y no se podía ver absolutamente nada, escuchó maldiciones por todas partes y exclamaciones de lástima, ella se dispuso a intentar aferrarse mas al ambarino, el cual por tanto meneo que hacía la chica cayó con ella, pero en una fracción de segundo, con un movimiento rápido la colocó delante de él, ocasionando que con su propio cuerpo amortiguara la caída de ella.

Sakuno cerró los ojos al sentir que el príncipe del tennis había perdido el equilibrio, al escuchar como un cuerpo caía en el piso, se volteó con dificultad y con sus manos comenzó a buscar a Ryoma.

— ¿Ryoma-kun? ¿Ryoma-kun? – Pronunciaba una y otra vez mientras se arrastraba por el pequeño piso del ascensor y luego sintió como se resbalaba y caía encima de algo suave – Ry-Ryo…¿Ryoma-kun?

Alzó la cabeza y sintió una sensación extraña, algo le decía que debía apartarse de allí pero sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura, ella colocó sus manos en algo que esperaba que fueran los hombros y entonces allí lo notó; debajo de su nariz sentía un aire caliente y no era su respiración sino la de él, cerró los ojos avergonzada y trató de zafarse de los brazos de Ryoma, mas cuando ella trató de levantarse volvió a resbalarse y casi por unos milímetros algo no roza la boca del chico. Ahora no podía moverse, si sus cálculos iban bien, seguramente ella estaba encima de él, completamente tumbada, sus manos estaban en el suelo frío y su cara estaría a solo unos cuando milímetros cerca de la de él.

— Puta sea… -

**N/A**

**Como ya dije espero que lo hayan disfrutado, gracias por continuarme leyendo hasta ahora, espero sus sugerencias y comentarios :)**

******Minachi-chan** Gracias por seguir mi fic! asi no me deprimo xD y no seas impaciente, el beso vendra en cuestión de tiempo;)  


**Me despido, nos seguimos leyendo 3**


	5. La verdad al descubierto

Oe, Oe!. Buen día gente, espero que esten teniendo una buena semana y que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior por supuesto. He aquí un capítulo nuevo, ojalá les guste :)

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis es de Takeshi Konomi...

**Capítulo 5 **

_**La verdad al Descubierto**_

No podía creerlo, simplemente no lo reconocería ¿Cómo demonios había pasado todo eso? Solo por una caída… ¿Lo había perdido todo? Todo aquel tiempo dedicado a fortalecerse, todo el esfuerzo, todo su tiempo ¡Absolutamente todo! ¿Para nada?

Se tumbó en su cama, solo por unos segundos tuvo tiempo para sonreír; por lo menos, estaba en su propia habitación, disfrutando por primera vez en mucho tiempo de su soledad. Con los ojos cerrados sentía como sus lágrimas escapaban de sus párpados y corrían por sus mejillas. La situación era fuerte, con tan solo recordarlo sentía como todo su mundo se le caía encima…

Flash back

Su estadía en el ascensor no fue muy benefactora, menos al estar caída encima del ambarino y sin iluminación, y es que su suerte no daba para más. Tampoco le era muy conveniente la posición en que habían quedado, enyesada y prácticamente a unos milímetros de robarle un beso al príncipe ¿Acaso en su vida pasada había sido una mala persona?¿Prostituta, asesina o algo por el estilo? Sacudió su mente parpadeando varias veces, en esos momentos debía centrarse en algo más importante, pero Ryoma seguía sin despertar y ella seguía inmóvil. Terminó por concluir que la suerte iba contra de ella.

De pronto, sin improvisto, algo debajo de ella, a su costado se iluminó, supuso que era el celular de Ryoma, a pesar de ser poca iluminación fue suficiente como para efectuar sus cálculos, y así era, ella estaba encima de él; trató de levantarse, pero la fuerza que empleaba no era suficiente…

Entonces observó la cara del príncipe, mantenía los ojos cerrados, su cara reflejaba cansancio y no hacía ningún esfuerzo para moverse

— ¿Ryoma-kun? – lo llamó tímidamente - ¿Ryoma-kun? – repitió con inseguridad

El chico no respondía, ni tampoco se movía. Su mente comenzó a jugarle una mala jugada. ¿Y si con la caída él se golpeó y…?

— ¡Dios Mio! , le he roto el cráneo a Ryoma-kun! – se gritó internamente para después maldecirse para sus adentros…no, eso no podía ser, estaba paranoica.

Sus manos se movieron por el piso hasta llegar debajo de la cabeza de Ryoma, no había nada...exacto, ya había verificado que estaba loca y ahora alucinaba con un desangramiento…

Con esfuerzo se volteó, cayendo boca arriba al lado de Ryoma, logró sentarse y se arrimó hacia atrás hasta recostarse de una las paredes del ascensor, con ayuda de la poca iluminación del teléfono del Echizén, consiguió recostar la cabeza del chico en una de su pierna saludable.

Había llegado a un mejor pensamiento, él se golpeó la cabeza y quedó inconsciente, seguro en un rato despertará.

Espero unos cuantos minutos, escuchaba murmullos por todo el hospital, algunos pasos y la caída de las gotas, entonces estaba lloviendo…

— Kyaa! Mi cabello! – esa voz…sencillamente era de Tomoka

— Típico – susurró por lo majo con una sonrisa en los labios

— ¡Nya! me enfermaré! – otro grito…era Eiji

Después de unos minutos lo único que escuchaba eran los gritos de Tomoka y otros de Horio…sencillamente aun no entendía porque no los echaban del hospital, ni siquiera estaban atrapados como ella en un ascensor.

Escuchó un gemido, Echizén se removió en sus piernas y pronto se sentó al frente de ella

— ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó mirando a todas partes

— Te desmayaste… -

Él se volteó colocándose al lado de ella, posó su mirada en el yeso y ésta se volvió a tornar triste, justo como estaba hace horas

— Ryo…-

— ¿Cómo está?- preguntó mirando hacia abajo

— ¿Qué cosa?

— La pierna…- murmuró por lo bajo

— Emmm…bien –

— ¿No te duele… ni nada? – preguntó preocupado…espera… ¿preocupado?

— No… - dijo en un suspiro y sintió como un color carmesí comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas, agarró una bocanada de aire – Ryoma-kun…¿Por qué estás así? ¿Qué sucede? Desde que me levante no me h-has mirado…-

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? – preguntó casi automáticamente, eso la desconcertó

— ¿Eh? –

— ¿Por qué tendría que mirarte? – preguntó de nuevo, frío y seco, totalmente indiferente

Aquello la había molestado…mas que todo la hirió, mas no se daría por vencido… descubriría lo que estaba pasando, era ahora o nunca; fijó su mirada en los ojos de Ryoma y tragó varias veces para que las palabras salieran de su garganta.

— Ryoma-kun….n-no….no me refería a eso – él volteó a verla – se que ocultas algo, cada vez que me ves tu mirada se torna triste… ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta?

— Quizás estés confundida y te lo tomaste así…pero yo no se nada- vio como él cerraba los ojos, más seguiría insistiendo

— Ryoma-kun… que suce… -

Algo la interrumpió, una voz al lado habló

— Sumire-Sama dime que fue lo que le sucedió a Sakuno, que te dijo el doctor – esa voz…era Tezuka

La de cabellos carmesí se paralizó por un momento, pegó su oreja de la pared del ascensor buscando escuchar mas fuerte y claro las palabras que se pronunciaban al lado, se había olvidado por completo que el otro ascensor también se había detenido, si Ryoma no le decía lo que pasaba, igual se enteraría de alguna u otra manera.

— No se como decirles…ni siquiera se como le diré a ella.. – escuchó al otro lado una voz triste y sombría ¿tan grave era la situación?

— ¿Pero que sucede? ¿No va poder volver a caminar sin las muletas? – preguntó Fuji, al escuchar esto su preocupación aumento y el miedo ligado con el pánico recorrieron todo su interior.

— No…ni Dios lo quiera – Escuchó al padre de Ryoma con un tono preocupado, se alivió por unos segundos y su concentración volvió a aquel lugar donde estaba su abuela.

— Lo que sucede es que, según los estudios del doctor y un profesional del tenis, la lesión que tiene Sakuno – Comentó su abuela, pero entonces su acompañante comenzó a toser y a aclararse la garganta, se veía desesperado, todo lo contrario a como estaba hace unos segundos, mas eso no captó por mucho tiempo su atención.

— Ryuzaki yo… - escuchó en un murmullo, eso la sorprendió y volteó a verlo mas sus oídos seguían atentos a las palabras de su abuela

— La lesión que tiene mi nieta no le permitirá jugar tenis, quizás por unos 5 años o tal vez por el resto de su vida – escuchó esas palabras, se pronunciaron rápidamente como si no quisieran haber salido de la boca de la abuela.

— ¿Qué?... – murmuró anonada - ¿Qué?

Fin flash back

El siguiente acto que hizo fue quedarse petrificada por uno hora mientras sentía como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, después de eso, no fue consciente de más nada.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en el sofá de su casa, su casa de infancia, todos los recuerdos que había vivido allí, revivieron en unos segundos, su abuela ya estaba durmiendo en su cuarto, así que se dispuso a subir por las escaleras para así llegar a su habitación.

Estaba tal cual como la había dejado aquel día, su escritorio ordenado con algunos cuadernos y lápices encima, algunos peluches arriba de su cama, afiches de algunos artistas famosos pegados en su closet y el color rosa pálido aun estaba presente en su habitación….simplemente…era hermosa.

Sonrió melancólicamente y se tumbó en su cama

5 años...- murmuró tratando de procesar la noticia.

Las palabras de su abuela aun estaban en su cabeza y resonaban en su interior "no podrá jugar más tenis"…"quizás tampoco por el resto de su vida". ¿Todo lo había perdido?, ese largo viaje que se la pasó por el exterior, todo el sacrificio que hizo, tantas veces que se levanto sola en una casa con la esperanza de que algún día podría ser tan profesional como los de Seigaku, y ahora ni siquiera había pasado una semana en Japón…y ya no podía jugar mas tenis, así de simple y dura era la vida, totalmente injusta.

Trataba de recordar como había pasado todo eso…si ella jamás hubiese subido al segundo piso de la casa de los Echizén, si jamás se hubiera encontrado en el cuarto de Ryoma, si tan solo hubiese dormido en el colchón en el cual le tocaba dormir…todo pudo haber sido diferente.

Pero las cosas pasan por algo, y nadie tuvo la culpa de aquel accidente, ella siempre creía en el destino y si la suerte de nuevo no había estado a su lado, entonces era por algo, quizás la lesión la podría ayudar en algo, tenía que encontrar la parte positiva de todo el asunto. Debía ser optimista.

Pero por mas que se insistía, en el interior la desesperación y el pánico se estaban adueñando de ella, sentía un gran dolor y una profunda decepción por el como pasan las cosas. Solo quería dormirse y soñar que nada jamás había sucedido.

Sujetó su almohada y la abrazó con fuerza, lloró como nunca se lo podría haber imaginado, ahogando todas sus penas y su dolor en aquella almohada. A unas cuantas horas se había quedado dormida.

A la mañana siguiente

Esa mañana todo fue difícil para él, todo le había salido mal, no quería levantarse ni mucho menos volver a ver la mirada destrozada de Ryuzaki y es que lo admitía, no le agradaba para nada ver como una mujer lloraba y menos como lo hacía ella.

La noche anterior lo había intentado todo, todo para que ella no escuchara las palabras de su abuela, todo para que ella no se enterara de la boca de él ni de nadie.

Cuando ella lo presionó con diversas preguntas de que era lo que sucedía con ella, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no caer en el nerviosismo, ni mucho menos en la presión en la que lo había envuelto su compañera, ese no era el momento, él no era la persona indicada para decírselo y tampoco quería ver su rostro cuando se enterara de la noticia.

Cuando los dos escucharon la conversación del ascensor a su lado, sencillamente la situación lo había atrapado y en ese momento estuvo entre la espada y la pared, simplemente no sabía que hacer.

Flash Back

— Lo que sucede es que, según los estudios del doctor y un profesional del tenis, la lesión que tiene Sakuno – comentó la anciana, en ese momento sabía que todo podía acabar mal, se alarmó y asustó. No quería ni tenía la necesidad de verla, tenía que distraerla de cualquier manera…pero ¿Cómo?, empezó a toser fuertemente pero eso no captaba su atención.

Por unos segundos se auto insultó, Ryuzaki no se distraería con su ataque de tos ¿Qué mas podía hacer?, eso era lo único que podía ofrecerle su mente. Hasta que tuvo un momento desesperado. De pronto, una idea improvisada surgió - si eso era lo que la podría distraer entonces lo haría - le pediría que saliera con él, o alguna de esas bobadas que seguramente a cualquier chica volvería loca.

— Ryuzaki yo… - comenzó en un murmullo y por fin logró captar su mirada, pero no fué suficiente.

— La lesión que tiene mi nieta no le permitirá jugar tenis – escuchó del otro lado

— Ryuzaki, yo quiero que tu – susurró mas ella solo pegaba la oreja de la pared

— Quizás por unos 5 años o tal vez por el resto de su vida – escuchó esas palabras, y entonces había sabido que ya era demasiado tarde

Fin Flash Back

Sus ojos…es lo primero que recordaba, perdieron luz, pronto se tornaron rojos y se llenaron de lágrimas, permanecía inmóvil, ni un solo cabello rojo se movía; estaba en un estado de shock, aquello lo preocupó mas de lo que pensaba.

— Ryuzaki… - la llamó mas ella no decía nada, inmóvil como una piedra, tal como una estatua y aquella coraza explotaría dentro de muy poco.

Se acercó a ella ¿qué debía hacer? Ya sabía y se cercioraba que no quería estar con ella en aquel estado, destruida con la mirada perdida. En su cabeza cruzó una idea rápida y algo tonta, aún así golpeó su dedo contra la frente de la chica, pero nada sucedía sus ojos seguían enfocados en quien sabe que lugar, la golpeó mas fuerte sin esperar alguna respuesta.

Su paciencia tocó fondo. Otra idea surgió y sin alternativa, la tomó entre sus brazos mientras la estrechaba contra su pecho.

Pronto sintió como se removía en sus brazos y lo abrazaba con fuerza, la escuchó llorar hasta que logró que se quedara dormida, no dijo una palabra, ninguno habló, sólo se dispuso a acariciar la cabeza de ella. Era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos; minutos después la luz volvió y todos volvieron a sus respectivas casas, sin antes que Ryoma divulgara la gran noticia a los demás.

Todos al saber que Sakuno sabía de su condición al tenis, se entristecieron y siguieron rumbo a sus hogares con el ánimo por el piso. Él al volver a su casa, no hacía mas que pensar en ella…entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea.

Habló con su padre sobre la condición de Ryuzaki, éste creo un tratamiento y formó un entrenamiento para la chica, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella … y aunque todos hablarían de su extraño y nuevo comportamiento comunista y solidario con aquella muchacha de trenzas, no le importaría. Porque de todas formas – y lo tenía mas claro que todos - él era el culpable.

La acompañaría semanalmente al médico y la ayudaría a entrenar, todo para no volver a ver esos ojos entristecidos de la chica y volver a contemplar su sonrisa. No sabía que le sucedía con respecto a ella, lástima, culpabilidad o ¿acaso era muy caballero?; resopló ante el pensamiento. No sabía que era pero algo tenía presente, no quería verla destruida de nuevo. Por ello la apoyaría cada vez que lo necesitara.

Ya lo había decidido, le pediría disculpas hoy y la acompañaría al médico. Se dirigió al baño rápidamente, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en la cama pensando como actuaría con ella el día de hoy, se baño y se aseó; bajó hasta la cocina a desayunar, su padre le entregó la hoja donde estaba el tratamiento de la chica y milagrosamente no dijo ninguna de sus tonterías aquella mañana, él sujetó la hoja con seguridad y después de comer se dirigió a un lugar que jamás tendría planeado entrar.

Llegó al frente de tal lugar, algo inseguro y desconfiado, volvió a ver alrededor del lugar, leyó por quinta vez el nombre del lugar y se lo repitió por cuarta vez en su mente "Florería", observó de nuevo aquel lugar y entró rápidamente.

Salió de aquel lugar en 20 minutos con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y con una pequeña tarjeta que decía lo siento, era perfecto para la ocasión y para su situación con ella, justamente era lo que necesitaba.

Ahora caminaba rápidamente hacia su instituto, en el transcurso hacia éste, no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo y la espina dorsal ocasionaba que se estremeciera a causa de las miradas que se posaban en él; y ¿Cómo no?, todas las chicas clavaban sus miradas en el ambarino, hasta los mayores se distraían al verlo con tal ramo.

Al llegar al instituto, no pudo evitar bufar ni farfullar por lo bajo, todas las chicas gritaban emocionadas al ver al rey del hielo con tales rosas en sus manos, ya se estaba molestando y su paciencia acabo al escuchar los gritos de su compañera de clases mientras le saltaba encima.

— ¡Ryoma-Sama! – le gritó mientras se guindaba a su cuello ocasionando que las rosas se movieran, alarmado se quedó quieto para mantenerlas en su perfecto estado - ¿y esas flores?

— Echizén ¿estás enfermo? – le preguntaba Horio colocando una de sus manos en la frente del nombrado

— ¡Déjalo!; es el amor de hoy en día, por fin Ochibi va a expresarnos el amor que le tiene a… - Comenzó Eiji, mas después miró incrédulo al ambarino - …¿quién es ella?

Echizén por su parte mascullaba por lo bajo, ninguno lo escuchaba y seguían acosándolo sin parar, mas él solo quería hallar a Ryuzaki y darle las flores. ¿Cómo podrían pensar que él se le iba a declarar a alguien? Con el tiempo se vio atrapado en un círculo de todos sus amigos acosándolo con preguntas que él solo respondía con miradas incrédulas.

Por otra parte, esa mañana se levantó Ryuzaki Sakuno muy temprano, más triste de lo normal, mas aun así los ánimos que le daba su abuela la ayudaban a seguir hacia delante. Por supuesto, esa mañana su abuela la había ayudado a asearse y a los minutos llegaron las muletas, ella práctico caminar con sus nuevos artefactos por unas horas y luego desayunó.

Su abuela la llevaría al instituto aquellas semanas, casi por todo un mes, para que se acostumbra a caminar con las muletas. Después de desayunar, subieron al auto y fueron rumbo al instituto. Al llegar percataron que no todo estaba tranquilo ese día, había mucha gente en la entrada del instituto y casi todas las personas estaba en un círculo rodeando al gran centro de atención.

Las Ryuzaki escuchaban como muchas chicas exclaman y se hacían peguntas unas a las otras: ¿Será para mi?, ¿Quién podría ser la afortunada? Otras solo saltaban del entusiasmo, en un solo grito Sumire tranquilizó a la población y todos voltearon a ver a la anciana.

Los siguientes minutos fueron algo difíciles para ella, primero vio como todos sus amigos sonreían al verla de nuevo, algunos ya lloraban y otros volvían a saltar de la emoción, todos iban a brincarle encima hasta que vieron su pierna, su cara se tornó de alegría a incredulidad.

En ese momento de nuevo sintió que el mundo se le venía encima y solo estaba ella para sujetarlo, de nuevo las palabras de su abuela volvieron a resonar en su interior, recalcando las palabras "5 años" y "quizás nunca", sintió como su animo bajaba en caída libre, era como una cachetada para su corazón.

El dolor la invadió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, hasta que de pronto observó como un ambarino salía de la multitud con un ramo de rosas, grande, muy grande…se confundió, el dolor por un momento se había ido. El acto siguiente que observó fue como el de cabellos verdosos le entregaba aquel ramo de rosas que ella aceptó aun confundida, totalmente petrificada, al sentir una tarjeta en su mano, leyó lo que decía en ésta.

— Lo siento – susurró por lo bajo y miró al Echizén que ahora miraba hacia otro lado y mantenía las manos en sus bolsillos

Se quedó en shock ¿realmente estaba pasando esto? ¿Ryoma le estaba regalando a ella? ¿Rosas? seguramente estaba soñando, además… ¿por qué se disculpaba? Siguió en shock por unos minutos más y los gritos de las demás personas del instituto la alejaron de sus pensamientos, las chicas le dedicaban miradas de odio y los muchachos se veían decepcionados. Mas ella no le importó eso, volvió a concentrarse en buscar el porque de las disculpas de su príncipe, pero no daba con la respuestas.

— ¿Por qué? – preguntó resignada y algo preocupada

— ¿Por qué, qué? – preguntó él ya mas cerca de ella para poder escuchar su voz entre todo el estruendo que había en el instituto.

— ¿Por qué pides disculpas? – volvió a preguntar ahora mas interesada en la situación

— Porque….fue mi culpa y esto era lo menos que podía hacer – murmuró desinteresado y con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Tú…tú culpa? - ¿qué era su culpa?

El miró hacia su pierna y ella lo comprendió, le regaló una sonrisa dulce, realmente era un gran gesto por parte de él.

— Y esta tarde, iremos al hospital – dijo el mientras volteaba a ver a los demás, los cuales estaban con una mirada pícara - ¿qué?...

— ¡Que envidia Sakuno-chan! – gritó Tomoka guindándose de su amiga, la cual hacia un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse de pie

— Echizén lo tenías bien escondido – dijo sonriente Kawamura mientras le palmeaba por el hombro – elegiste muy bien el día.

¿El Día?...¿A qué se refería?

La de hebras carmesíes miró confundida a su amiga la cual le susurró algo en el oído

— ¿Recuerdas que día es hoy? – susurró por lo bajo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Por su parte, Ryoma estaba siendo acosado con felicitaciones de todos sus compañeros, hasta de algunos chicos que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia, de pronto, observó como la cara de Ryuzaki se tornó completamente roja, lo suficiente para cautivar la atención de todos los presentes, él se confundió y la observó incrédulo.

— Ryo-ryo...ryo… - le dedicó una mirada anonadada, su tartamudeo deleitaba su nerviosismo – Ryoma-kun…¿estás rosas son para mi….no?

A esa pregunta solo suspiró y le asintió ¿qué acaso no era obvio?

— Entonces…¿éste también es mi regalo de….de San Valentín? – Preguntó sonrojándose aun mas de lo que ya estaba, esas palabras lo confundieron – hoy es San Valentin…

— ¿San Valentín? – susurró para si mismo y luego caer en la gravedad del asunto – San Valentín…

**N/A**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta actualización y el final :D, como siempre disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico, acepto sugerencias, correcciones y lógicamente comentarios.**

minachi-chan : que bien que te gustó el cap anterior :D!, te haré esperar un poco mas en cuanto a un verdadero Ryusaku. Espero que tambien te haya gustado este cap :D  


**Yiemvi Shiraiwa: tarde pero seguro, tu misma lo dijiste ;). Basta de suplicas aqui te traje un nuevo cap y muchisimas gracias, espero que te siga gustando el Fic hasta ahora.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo, que tengan buen día o noche**


	6. Valentine Day

Heey!, Buen Día leectoras y leectores, aquí les traigo el capítulo seis

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y como va la historia hasta los momentos, espero que disfruten leer esta actualización

Disclaimer: Prince of Tenis no es de mi pertenencia... sino no estuviera escribiendo sobre ellos, aunque hablando claro es el sueño de toda escritora y leectora que uno de nosotros mismos pudiera tener posesión sobre el manga no creen?, todo sería mas fácil.

**Capítulo 6 **

_** Valentine Day**_

…San Valentín…

…San Valentín…

¿San Valentín?...¡¿SAN VALENTÍN?!, pudo haber escuchado mal, había una posibilidad que miles de personas estuvieran equivocadas y él no, quizás hoy era 13 de febrero y los demás se saltaron un día, podía meterse mil y un excusas en la cabeza…pero ¡no! las palabras de la chica aun se pronunciaban en su mente en forma de eco, seguían allí presentes los restos de la voz de la castaña. Entonces… ¿Cómo pudo ser tan olvidadizo?, era un estúpido distraído y por su falta de información sobre el calendario tuvo consecuencias en la malinterpretación de sus actos.

Volteó a ver a sus mayores que le transmitían con la mirada la picardía, juguetones y a la misma vez orgullosos, para ellos el pequeñín había hecho un gran salto de madurez. Algunas chicas miraban con envidia clara a Sakuno, Por último estaba ella, tenía un grave problema con el toque carmesí que ocupaba su cara. Se veía como… un ángel, sus ojos inocentes y grandes lo miraban incrédulos, sus mejillas le daba un toque de ternura, sonrosadas a mas no poder, incluso su nariz y frente tenían el mismo color, mordía sus labios y las palpitaciones de su corazón se escuchaban desde el lugar donde él estaba…esa chica era impresionante…

Bajó la cabeza ¿Por qué tenía que morder esos labios de esa manera tan…incitante? Tuvo que fijar su atención en los demás estudiantes que estaban totalmente sorprendidos. Bufó, tampoco había hecho algo tan malo ni impresionante, solo eran rosas, solo era San Valentín; una cosa es lo que crean las demás personas y otra las intenciones de él.

Ahora en ese momento sólo le importaba lo que pensara la castaña, ella no podía malinterpretar las cosas, debía alejarse de allí con ella, poco le importaba lo que pensaran los demás.

Con un hábil y rápido movimiento cargó a la de cabellos carmesí, alejándose rápidamente de aquel lugar llevándola cerca de las canchas de tenis, la dejó en el pie en una especie de árbol de cerezos, donde las ramas del árbol producían una sombra alrededor de éste y ocasionaran que el pasto se mantuviera cálido y el viento refrescante.

— Escucha…Ryuzaki yo – comenzó mas la nombrada lo interrumpió.

— Ryoma-kun, no te acordabas de que hoy era San Valentín…¿cierto? – preguntó la de ojos rubíes incrédulamente.

Él se sorprendió, dio justo en el blanco, quizás en éste lapso de tiempo que había estado con ella, ya lo había conocido mejor de lo que él se esperara.

— Si, exacto.. – dijo casi en un suspiro y se arrodilló para estar al frente de ella – en la tarde, después de clases te llevaré a un médico que es profesional con las lesiones y el tenis.

— Y ¿Qué sucederá con tu entrenamiento de hoy? – preguntó preocupada por el tenis del chico.

— Solo me lo saltaré por hoy…- murmuró despaldas a ella para luego voltearse y sujetarla por los hombros – Ryuzaki…te prometo que vas a volver a jugar tenis antes que se cumplan esos 5 años, ahora es mi responsabilidad y esta es una promesa que te voy a cumplir -

— …Ryoma-kun yo… -

— Me tomará mucho tiempo, pero lo lograré – espetó dedicándole una mirada intensa, sus ojos profundamente ambarinos, tan dorados como el oro y ahora poseían un brillo especial que jamás le había visto – te lo prometo… -

Esa mirada logró que se estremeciera hasta el último cabello, él realmente hablaba enserio, se preocupaba por ella y esa mirada…si no se había derretido aún era porque Dios sabía el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacía para no desmayarse en el suelo.

Él la miraba fijamente, su rostro sonrosado, sus ojos completamente abiertos mirándolo fijamente, su cabello un tanto despeinado a causa del viento, los latidos de su corazón…sus labios, carnosos, entre abiertos…¡¿Por qué demonios ahora tenía unas ganas incontrolables de probar los labios de ella!?.

Poco a poco se fue acercando, no tenía ni quería pensar en nada, sólo se dejaba llevar. Posaba la mirada en sus labios, colocó la mano izquierda en su mejilla, se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro y volvió a contemplarla, sus ojos ahora estaban mas abiertos y su respiración se había agitado de una manera increíble, Ryoma Echizen curvó una media sonrisa.

Ryuzaki…últimamente – comentó el Echizen posando de nuevo su mirada en los labios de la fémina – te ves muy… -

No pudo terminar su frase ya que la campana había interrumpido aquella escena, los dos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y la cara de la chica cambió al color rojo de manzana madura, Echizen sacudió su cabeza confundido, sin pensarlo tomó a Sakuno por la cintura y la colocó en su hombro, al poco tiempo la dejó de nuevo en la entrada del instituto.

— Nos vemos aquí, después de que terminen las clases – espetó el chico para luego ir a su salón de clases.

Allí la dejó, sin mas que decir, sin mas que pensar. Mantenía su boca entreabierta y jadeaba débilmente. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Se tocó los labios, unos centímetros más y juraba que sería besada por el príncipe. ¿Qué debía pensar ahora? ¿En él? ¿En sus propios sentimientos?

Sacudió la cabeza, no podía pensar en este momento cuando tenía todos los pensamientos revueltos, al llegar a casa analizaría todo, pensaría con la cabeza fría. En ese momento como estaba, agitada y temblando, no podía hacer nada, pero algo quizás ya lo tenía muy claro, aunque no lo quiera reconocer…aún seguía teniendo sentimientos hacia Ryoma.

— ¡Kyaa! ¡Sakuno – chan!, ¡no puedo creer que salgas con el príncipe Ryoma! – le gritó su mejor amiga y luego muchas chicas la acosaron con preguntas.

— N..No es lo que creen – emitió aferrándose al ramo de rosas y a las muletillas – todas…están equivocadas – no podía ni pronunciar bien las palabras

— ¿Y porque estas tan roja? – le preguntó una de las chicas apuntando a su cara ocasionando que Ryuzaki se ruborizara aún mas.

— Etto…y-y-yo…etto… - tartamudeó Sakuno al sentirse descubierta.

— Es mejor que vayamos a clases – dijo Tomoka mientras ayudaba a Sakuno a avanzar – ¡en el recreo hablamos todas! -

La castaña miraba con picardía a su amiga, era algo obvio que tenía algo con Ryoma-sama, ella estaba feliz, el sueño de su amiga por fin se cumpliría…o eso creía ella.

En cambio, Sakuno seguía divagando, era imposible no pensar en ello en

la acción que estaría apunto de ocurrir si la campana no hubiese sonado y es que aun seguía sorprendida, ¡él la iba a besar!.

— Estuvo apunto…sino fuera por la campana – pensó la chica mientras se detenía para luego tocar sus labios con su mano.

— Sakuno – chan…¿qué pasa? – Preguntó la del lunar al ver a su amiga tan pensativa - ¿Qué te hizo Ryoma-sama? – preguntó con cara pícara.

— Nada – mintió mientras seguía caminando

Todo pasaba tan rápido, con solo pensarlo su nerviosismo volvía y aquellas reacciones podrían tener consecuencias, para bien o para mal.

En otra parte del mismo instituto, se encontraba un ambarino recostado del muro de la ventana un tanto fuera del mundo exterior, todos lo observaban con curiosidad e ilusión, sobre todo un pelirrojo y un moreno que lo miraban con ojos vidriosos.

— O'chibi! – corrió hacía él, el Neko mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza - ¡Que feliz estoy! ¡Que feliz estoy! -

— Estoy orgulloso de ti Ryoma – espetó Momoshiro con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡por fin! -

— Con la nieta de la entrenadora – pronunció Fuji – que suerte tienes -

Ryoma miraba la escena sin interés, en ese momento él no estaba para calarse las escenitas estúpidas que hacían sus compañeros, sencillamente trataba de descifrar el por qué de sus acciones. Él estaba hablando con ella de lo mas normal, y de repente todo se tornó a un ambiente… ¿cálido?

— ¡Ryoma cuenta con nosotros para lo que sea! – Exclamó Momo-sempai con alegría – ¡ves Kaido!, te dije que él no era gay, ¡me debes 150 yens! – añadió feliz por haber ganado la apuesta que en algún tiempo atrás hicieron él y su eterno rival.

— Tch…maldición Echizén – protestó la mamushi con algo de molestia.

El centro de atención salió de sus pensamientos por un momento al ver que su nombre estaba siendo relacionado con la palabra "gay".

— ….¿pensaron que yo era gay? – cuestionó amargado por los comentarios de sus amigos.

— Si….o un psicópata loco por el tennis – rió Eiji rascándose la nuca.

Por ésta vez, el ambarino no se molestó, solo resopló y farfulló cosas inentendibles para los demás mientras seguía buscando alguna respuesta mirando la ventana.

Al poco tiempo, llegó el profesor de aquella materia y la clase comenzó en seguida, las clases y el recreo pasaron lentamente para los dos chicos, por suerte, no se encontraron en el recreo más aun así, cada uno estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que si se hubieran encontrado ninguno se hubiera dado cuenta que el otro estaba a presencia de éste.

De por sí, los amigos, compañeros y conocidos de Ryoma no lo dejaban ni respirar, y todas las chicas del instituto estaban detrás de Sakuno buscando respuesta o tip alguno sobre el cómo conquistar al corazón frío de su siempre amado príncipe del tenis.

Con el paso de las horas, ya había caído la tarde, el reencuentro de Sakuno con sus amigos a pesar de ser algo grato, se sabía que para los demás el corazón de aquella chica ya tenía dueño y en vez de ser un día agradable, solo fueron unas malas horas que ella paso oyendo murmullos sobre ella en todos lados y algunos de esos murmullos realmente no eran buenos para su salud mental o cardiaca.

Echizén caminaba tranquilamente hacia la salida del instituto, a él sencillamente no le importaba, ni le interesaba, ni mucho menos le incumbía el tema que ahora estaba al habla en todo el lugar y sus al rededores, él solo sabía que tenía una diligencia que cumplir el día de hoy y no le importaba nada más.

Se sorprendió a si mismo…Por primera vez, no le importó el tenis, ni cuanto tendría que caminar, gastar o aguantarse las molestias que le podría ocasionar el estar con una chica y por primera vez, solo le importaba el bienestar de esa persona…

Mas aun así, estaba confundido, por aquellas mismas razones… ¿desde cuándo él le importaba el bienestar de una chica? ¿Desde cuándo se sentía responsable de alguna torpeza de alguien? ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella? ¿Por qué quería besarla hace unas horas? Y ¿Por qué todo lo que pensaba ahora estaba relacionado con ella?

¡Tenía que olvidar aquel tema!, era solo la nieta de la entrenadora, sólo una niña torpe, una niña que él le había arruinado la vida, que por su culpa todos sus esfuerzos se fueron al vacío, que su corazón seguramente estaba pardito por la mitad, que por tratar de ser buena con él…todo le resultó mal….

— ¡Fuck! – susurró tratando de quitarse aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza, debía olvidar ese asunto…sea como sea…o sino…

— Ya llegué – se anunció la de cabellos carmesí mientras se colocaba al lado del ambarino con dificultad – ¿a donde vamos a ir? –

— A una clínica cerca de aquí – espetó el ambarino en voz seca aproximándose hacia la salida.

La de trenzas miró con incredulidad al ambarino, confundida por la fría conducta de su compañero; con apuro se encaminó hasta alcanzarlo, mas él seguía caminando sin voltear a verla y para destrozar aquella emoción que la llenaba en ese momento…caminaba rápidamente, casi corriendo como si quisiera escapar de ella. Tenía que recordar, que Ryoma era un hombre casi bipolar.

— Ryo-Ryoma-kun, no tan ra-rápido que… - pronunció la chica, pero ya había sido tarde, ella se había caído al piso al tratar de alcanzar al ambarino – itte… - se quejó avergonzada al tropezarse tan rápidamente en el camino.

— Tch – resopló el ambarino y se acuclilló frente pero despaldas a ella para que la ésta pudiera aferrarse de su hombro – deberías fijarte en el camino.

— Me fije muy bien… - murmuró molesta por la conducta de él – t-tu ibas muy r-rápido – tartamudeó al notar que la mirada de Ryoma se clavaba en ella intensamente, difícilmente logró ponerse de pie de nuevo – puedo…seguir sola -

— Lo mejor será que te montes a mi espalda – la miró seriamente – pronto caerá la noche, y a pesar de que le dije a tu abuela, igual ella se preocupará por eso hay que ir rápido y prefiero que estés en mi espalda a que suceda algo peor que una caída -

Dicho esto, la Ryuzaki se sonrojó, era un hecho que se preocupaba por ella, pero no tenía que llegar esos límites, ella se enfocó en entregarle una dulce sonrisa y acató a sus ordenes, a los pocos minutos ya el chico estaba en marcha con Sakuno encima de él y a su lado las muletillas, que él…también cargaba.

Luego de un rato, Echizén notó algo muy peculiar en su espalda, el corazón de Ryuzaki ya no martillaba aquellas palpitaciones que sentía a través del cuerpo de la chica y su respiración se había calmado completamente, se detuvo un momento para voltear a verla, una sonrisa ocupó su rostro al ver a la chica dormida tranquilamente en su espalda.

— Seguramente el cansancio la tumbó – susurró mientras seguía caminando el camino hacia la clínica entonces un gran estruendo proveniente del cielo lo alarmó - …un trueno – se informó al escuchar otro de estos – quizás no debamos ir hoy a la clínica…debería llevarte a tu casa – añadió sin esperar alguna respuesta de la chica.

Cambió de dirección hacia la casa de su entrenadora, mientras contemplaba como el color del firmamento cambiaba a un azul marino oscuro y las primeras estrellas se asomaban por éste, con el tiempo, ya la noche había caído y las nubes cubrieron gran parte del cielo. A lo lejos veía iluminaciones que se acercaban poco a poco hacia donde él estaba, aquellas iluminaciones eran una especie de rayos que después eran acompañados de ruidosos truenos, era obvio que pronto habría una gran tormenta, solo esperaba llegar a tiempo para que ninguno de los dos se resfriara.

De pronto la brisa se hizo presente alrededor de él, la temperatura había cambiado, no tenía que ser un genio para descubrir que la lluvia se avecinaba, Ryoma apresuró el paso hasta llegar a la calle donde vivía la anciana, más su esfuerzo no sirvió de mucho al escuchar como las gotas caían en la superficie de los objetos que estaban alrededor de él y al sentir como su espalda se mojaba.

Rápidamente apoyó las muletillas de la pared y con mucho esmero logró colocar a Ryuzaki debajo de sus brazos para que no se mojara tanto, al sujetar de nuevo las muletas corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a la casa de la entrenadora.

Al estar alrededor de muchas casas cayó en su triste realidad….

— ¡Maldición! – Masculló entre dientes al no acordarse como era la casa de la entrenadora - ¿qué haré ahora? – añadió frustrado observando como Sakuno temblaba entre sus brazos y sintiendo como las gotas caían sin ningún pudor sobre su espalda.

**N/A**

**Bien, creo que me quedó algo corto pero lo que cuenta es la intención y la idea de como seguirá mi historia, como siempre les digo perdonen si tiene algún error ortográfico y acepto todo tipo de correcciones :)**

**Minachi-chan: Me quedó linda la idea del San Valentín entonces! xD, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo tambien chica y que estes bien :), muchisimas gracias por seguirme hasta ahora 3 también espero que te haya gustado como ha cambiado la situación entre Ryoma y Sakuno, en fin que tengas un lindo día :D**

**Nos seguimos leyendo, que tengan un buen día/noche**


	7. Noche larga

Buenas gente!, espero que todo esten bien y que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior

Llegué con la actualización y espero que les guste

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis pertenece a Takeshi Konomi

**Capitulo 7 **

_** Noche larga**_

La noche había caído de manera imprevista en el lugar, los faroles iluminaban la calle, sólo luces blancas se observaban por las veredas, un cielo estrellado se encontraba escondido tras múltiples nubes grises. Mientras la fría lluvia caía fuertemente y sin piedad sobre los techos de las casas, Ryoma se encontraba paralizado. Tenía una gran grave confusión al no saber cual de las dos casas que estaban al frente de él, era la de Ryuzaki.

Todas las casas eran de igual estructura, solo algunas se diferenciaban por el color o por haber decorado su casa mas que las otras. En momentos anteriores había recordado que la casa de Sumire tenía una entrada hecha de mármol y poseía un hermoso jardín de azucenas en la entrada; pero ahora había un problema. Delante de él se veían dos casas…con la misma entrada…y la oscuridad no dejaba observar todo el frente de éstas.

Logró ocultarse debajo de un techo de una de las dos casas, sentado y recostado de la pared con Sakuno en sus brazos, la miró por unos segundos, estaba mojada, solo su rostro permanecía seco; y él no se podía quedar atrás, su temblado y titilado no cesaban y los estornudos se hacían cada vez más presentes y sonoros, se quitó su gorra y de pronto una idea surgió de su interior cambiando su mala suerte.

— Ryuzaki…Ryuzaki – la llamó poniendo en plan su nueva idea: levantarla para que dijera donde vivía, luego de esperar un tiempo, tuvo que golpearse mentalmente al no pensar en aquello antes – Ryuzaki despierta…

Sin embargo la llamada no abría los ojos ni por nada del mundo, en esos momentos la envidiaba. Él moriría de frío mientras Ryuzaki descansaba en sus brazos. En esos momentos, sólo deseaba desmayarse y no saber nada del mundo… y es que el frío era intenso.

— Ryuzaki… - susurró impacientándose – Ryuza…..¡Demonios Sakuno! -gritó ocasionando que la nombrada se levantara de un respingo y lo mirara incrédula.

— Ryoma…¿qué paso? – Murmuró somnolienta mientras lograba colocarse al lado de Ryoma y observaba su ropa - ¿por qué estamos empapados? – gritó alarmada al ver como el cabello de Ryoma goteaba sin parar.

— Realmente no sintió nada, ni cuando el agua nos mojó de esa manera - pensó asustado – Ryuzaki….eres rara – murmuró mas para él mismo que para ella - ¿Dónde vives?..si seguimos así nos resfriare.. – estornudo – mos… – añadió cansado mientras se disponía a cargarla de nuevo.

— Etto…..Ryoma-kun…es ésta, en donde estamos...es aquí… - le dijo sonriente al ver la falta de orientación que tenia el chico.

— Tch – emitió molesto – por fin, entremos - sentenció secamente mientras tocaba el timbre de la casa con insistencia.

— Ryoma-kun…yo tengo llave – rió la chica mientras abría la puerta de la entrada y sacaba un gran paraguas de su mochila. Los brazos del ambarino no aguantarían mucho si ella se movía tanto

—…Tenias…una…sombrilla… - dijo cerrando los ojos y los puños, tratando de procesar la noticia mientras se insultaba a si mismo por lo idiota que fue al no buscar en la mochila de Ryuzaki.

— Umm – afirmó la chica mojada – andando…

El príncipe se dispuso a acomodarla entre sus brazos y ambos entraron rápidamente por el jardín y lograron llegar a la casa, al pasar Sumire ya estaba esperándolos con una taza grande de té caliente.

— ¡Que preocupada me tenían! – Los atendió Sumire, colocándoles un paño a cada uno – Nanjiro me llamó Ryoma, debes quedarte aquí hasta mañana – le ordenó la anciana mientras el menor solo suspiraba – les tengo un baño caliente preparado, Sakuno ve al baño de este piso, Ryoma sígueme.. –

Los chicos obedecieron, Sakuno bajó de los brazos del ambarino y comenzó a caminar con sus resbaladizas muletas, giró a la izquierda y pasó por un pasillo hasta encontrarse con el baño, al entrar, éste estaba hecho vapor, sorprendida comenzó a quitarse las prendas hasta quedar completamente desnuda, con cuidado se sumergió en la tina y cerró los ojos relajada.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado? – Preguntó la chica confundida por la actitud de Ryoma – él siempre es tranquilo, paciente….esta vez…estaba tan….extraño – se dijo la chica pensativa.

Solo recordaba cuando estaba en la espalda del muchacho, su olor la impregnó y ocasiono que ella se relajara solo un poco, al estar completamente acostada en su espalda, el cansancio le ganó y quedó profundamente dormida. Por mas que combatiera contra el sueño este le ganaría y mas si se encontraba en la espalda de Echizén.

Después…tuvo una serie de sueños extraños. De repente estaba en la orilla del mar viendo un hermoso atardecer junto a Ryoma, ella recostada de él observaban como el sol se escondía lentamente bajo el horizonte del océano, todo iba normal hasta allí, cuando entonces se vio frente a una enorme cascada, ella estaba en una roca y alguien la abrazaba.

— Te gusta ¿no es así? – le preguntó el chico, un castaño que llevaba solo la parte de abajo de su ropa y todo su torso descubierto, dejando ver toda la estructura de sus bien formados abdominales.

— Santiago… - susurró su nombre mientras acercaba sus labios a los de él…

— Mal recuerdo ¡mal recuerdo! – Se insistía la chica tratando de no recordar cosas de su vida pasada – tenía que soñar recuerdos de él…

— Sakuno….¿te ahogaste? – le preguntó la anciana, sin darse cuenta dejó que el tiempo comiera los minutos.

— ¡No! Voy saliendo – exclamó la chica mientras salía de la tina y miraba sus dedos completamente arrugados, su abuela le había colocado su ropa allí, se vistió con un pantalón holgado blanco mas una camisa de tirantes azul claro, al salir del baño, se dirigió a la cocina para tomar su té, en ese momento al pasar por la sala divisó a Ryoma que tenía los dos té en las manos y veía sin ver hacia la ventana.

— ¿Ryoma-kun? – lo llamó tímidamente mientras él sin voltear le ofrecía el té, ella se sentó junto a él mientras tomaba el té entre sus manos.

Frente a ellos, había un mesón que llevaba algunos adornos y pasos después un balcón, que por ahora se mantenía cerrado, mas no tapado, de ese balcón se podría observar el techo de algunas casas y como los rayos aparecían entre las nubes.

Él tragó un sorbo de té, aun seguía confundido por la imagen que acababa de ver no hace poco….

Flash Back

Echizén siguió a Sumire por el pasillo donde se encontraba el baño, hasta que en una esquina, donde la anciana dobló hacia la derecha, se encontraba otro mesón con algunas fotos de la familia, una de una niña pequeña con dos coletas altas de cabello rojizo y corto sonriéndole a la cámara, otra de una feliz familia abrazada en un parque de diversiones, muchas de Sumire, una hasta con su padre, de pronto una de tantas fotos captó su atención. Era un chico con una chica abrazados y detrás había una cascada.

— Ella…- dijo Ryoma captando la atención de Sumire

— Ah…esa foto la acabo de poner hoy, esa es Sakuno y creo que ese era su novio – atinó feliz la anciana.

— …Sa...Ryuzaki? – cuestionó sorprendido, la chica de allí tenía su cabello largo, rojizo, ondulado, despeinado, su cara parecía la de otra…no supo que era, pero tenía un aspecto…sexy...lo único que pudo notar fue que sus labios estaban de un color carmesí, de pronto vio sus ojos – Si…si es ella

Los dos siguieron su camino hasta que la mayor de las Ryuzaki dejó a Ryoma en el baño, al estar dentro de él, Echizén comenzó a divagar en su mente…

Primero…¿cómo fue que paso todo eso? Él solo quería llevarla a una clínica, pero…desde que ella llegó el destino estaba empeñado en que él debía quedarse a su lado o viceversa.

De por si, en la foto…ese chico ¿por qué de repente sentía rabia? ¿Sentía….ganas de estrangularlo? Y por otra parte quería saber todo lo que pasó con él y ella, detalle por detalle de cómo fue la relación de ellos dos.

De nuevo, sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y se sumergió debajo del agua, debía dejar de pensar en eso…lo mejor sería en estos momentos enfocarse en cuestiones mas importantes…

Fin Flash Back

De pronto se tragó todo el té que quedaba en su taza, lo cual ocasionó mareos y estremecimientos, sintió como la chica lo miraba, volteó a verla, sus ojos abiertos, su cabello recién mojado sus labios recién lamidos…Demonios…últimamente Ryuzaki se le hacia irresistiblemente tentadora.

— Ryoma-kun…¿sucede algo? – Preguntó incrédula mientras se acercaba a él y colocaba su mano en su frente – estás rojo…y caliente.

— Estoy bien… - dijo tomando su mano y acercándola a su pecho.

Ella se sorprendió por la conducta tan extraña de Ryoma, su mirada era intensa, su mano estaba cálida y sus latidos. Se ruborizó, quizás si había pescado un resfriado y ya la fiebre lo estaba afectando.

— Ryoma-kun…lo mejor será que te lleve.. – el nombrado tapó su boca con su dedo.

— No me puedes llevar, ni siquiera necesitas hacerlo… - dijo acercándose mas a ella acariciando sus labios – estoy perfectamente bien.

— Ryo…Ryoma… – dijo casi en un suspiro

De repente, Echizén se acerca lentamente a la chica y toma su mano mientras la mira a los ojos, su mirada…llena de dulzura y de amor, hizo que tomara una gran bocanada de aire para no desmayarse. Él se acercó un poco mas hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella, de pronto volteó la cabeza y recostó su barbilla del hombro de ella.

— Realmente no tienes idea de lo bien que se siente el estar junto a ti – dijo él chico cerrando los ojos mientras rodeaba a Ryuzaki con sus brazos

La elogiada sintió como la hemoglobina subió y bajó por todo su cuerpo, sintió la sangre concentrarse en su cara y como los latidos de su corazón martillaban un acelerado golpeteo.

— Ryoma-kun, real…realmente estás muy…enfermo – murmuró dejándose llevar de nuevo por el olor que emanaba el chico.

— Sabes que es lo que mas me gusta de ti… - se separó de ella mirándola de nuevo a los ojos y de pronto acercándose peligrosamente a ella – eso… - señaló indicando a su corazón acelerado y a su respiración entrecortada

Ryuzaki se separó rápidamente de Echizén, el cual ya había caído increíblemente rendido en sus piernas, una risilla se le escapó al ver a su príncipe acostado en sus piernas con la boca entre abierta, se notaba que estaba cansado y muy….muy enfermo, solo esperaba que aquel resfriado no se convirtiera en algo peor.

Pasado un rato, la mayor de las Ryuzaki bajó a asegurarse que todo estaría bien, en lo primero que se fijó fue en las dos tazas de té que ella les había servido, ahora completamente vacías. Luego, una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro al ver a los dos jóvenes acostados en el gran sofá, aunque solo se podía ver a un Ryoma ya en el quinto sueño ya que Sakuno estaba detrás de él y sólo se divisaba el brazo.

Se acercó un poco mas y observó a su nieta serenamente dormida y acurrucada en la espalda de Ryoma, detallando mas a la pareja, se dio cuenta que él estaba temblando y su rostro estaba rojo; acercó su mano a él…estaba caliente, suspiró, tal cual como ella lo había previsto así sucedió, Echizén había pescado un resfriado y que bueno que ella ya había agregado dos pastillas dentro del té, para curarlo.

— Pronto harán efecto – murmuró segura de aquello – lo mejor será dejarlos allí a los dos

Sin más preámbulos Sumire-sama subió a su cuarto, acostándose en su cama también quedando profundamente dormida.

-.-.-

Llegando un nuevo día, los rayos del sol avanzaban con total libertad por toda la sala, el ambiente se permanecía frío y aunque había sol, éste estaba débil al estar saliendo detrás de una gran nube y durante una llovizna.

En aquel sofá, una chica abría tímidamente sus ojos para luego petrificarse al encontrarse con la cara del protagonista de sus sueños tan cerca del rostro de ella, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras seguía contemplando el rostro de su príncipe, calmado, sin ninguna facción de arrogancia o indiferencia, se veía como un tierno bebe, sus mejillas también teñían un tono rojizo y temblaba levemente.

Ella se levantó con cuidado para no despertar al durmiente, con sigilo se colocó al lado de él, pero esta vez ella lo arrinconaba, se dio cuenta que en el suelo habían varias almohadas, que seguramente les había llevado su abuela y él al moverse durmiendo las había tirado allí, cogió todas y las posicionó al lado de él, donde estaba ella.

Tomó sus muletas y comenzó a caminar, se aseó, se bañó, se vistió, su abuela estaba en la cocina observando por la ventana, se saludaron, hablaron y Sakuno la ayudó a preparar la comida, al levantarse temprano tuvo tiempo de ayudarla a hacer los deberes de la casa. Al paso de dos horas las dos Ryuzaki ya habían terminado y un Echizén se acababa de levantar de un placentero sueño.

— ..¿Dónde estoy?.. – Preguntó después de bostezar - ¿qué pasó ayer?

— Ojayo Ryona-kun ¿Daijobu? – preguntó preocupada llevándole la comida al sofá

— …Estoy en la casa de Ryuzaki…me secuestraron – pensó el chico preocupado mirando curiosamente todo aquel lugar, de pronto el chico dio un pequeño brinco ocasionado por los recuerdos que llegaban en modo de flash por su cabeza - …Llovió y me quedé en su casa – pensó en voz alta captando la atención de su compañera.

— Si….¿no recordabas? – preguntó con la esperanza de que recordara lo que le hizo la noche anterior.

— Solo se que me quedé tomando té – habló pensativo luego cerró los ojos – pero mas nada.

— Ump… - emitió melancólica – quizás sea lo mejor – susurró para si misma, luego vio las fachas del chico, en la noche no se podían ver bien, al mirarlo no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa traviesa – ¡jajaja! – se carcajeó sin importarle que su acompañante la viera extraño – que lindo…

Ryoma se miró a si mismo y entró en estado de shock.

— ¿WTF? – espetó sorprendido al verse en una camisa grande color rosa y un pantalón largo del mismo color, la camisa estaba pintada con rayas de diferentes tonos rosa y en el centro estaba la figura de Hello Kity - ¿QUIÉN ME PUSO ESTO?

— ¡Jajaja! – Rió con arrogancia la anciana entrando a la sala – tenía que lavar tu uniforme para que te lo pusieras hoy, como esperabas tener una pijama de hombre cuando solo aquí vivimos mujeres – habló tendiéndole su uniforme ya completamente seco y planchado, de pronto escuchó a su nieta gritar y taparse los ojos, entonces se dio cuenta que lo mas visible en la ropa eran los boxers de Ryoma.

— Si…mi ropa interior está ahí, entonces… - preguntó temeroso y luego miró dentro de los pantalones - ¡Oh Dios!, ¿por qué me haces esto anciana? – preguntó molesto parándose de aquel sofá y dirigiéndose al baño.

Sakuno aun seguía riéndose, tanto así que cayó en el suelo llorando, se quejó de su pierna, mas su risa reinaba en ella. Luego de unos minutos, logró incorporarse de nuevo y miró a su abuela con seriedad.

— ¿Se lo pusiste tú? – preguntó Sakuno pensando morbosamente.

— No, al igual que a ti, le coloqué la ropa allí mismo en el baño, pobrecito - suspiró Sumire mientras se encaminaba a la cocina – así de fuerte sería la fiebre que tenía – añadió sin contar el grado de sus palabras, en eso la nieta se paró en seco por unos momentos deseando olvidar lo que pasó anoche.

— Por cierto, Sakuno – la llamó – tu también tenías mucha fiebre ¿estás segura que estás bien para ir al instituto?

— Si abuela todo está bien, estoy fantástica – afirmó la chica con entusiasmo, de pronto una opción entró en su cabeza.

Ella también tenía fiebre, entonces… ¿Y si todo lo que pasó nada más fue una ilusión? ¿Sólo fue un producto de la fiebre? ¿Ryoma jamás intentó seducirla? ¿Jamás les dijo aquellas palabras que al momento de escucharlas, se detuvo su corazón? Quizás…todo fue una mentira o un sueño…pero, se sentía tan real, su piel caliente, su aliento, su olor, de por sí esta mañana al levantarse él estaba a su lado.

Solo había una forma por la cual saber la verdad.

Abuela – la llamada volteó – ayer, después de bañarme ¿Dónde estuve yo? – preguntó preocupada.

Sumire hizo silencio en forma de suspenso y miro seriamente a Sakuno.

No lo sé – respondió despreocupada – saliste de tu baño, me supongo luego de unos minutos estuviste en mi cuarto – mintió la abuela sin pensar en las consecuencias de lo dicho.

— En…tu cuarto – murmuró mirando hacia otro lado e hizo un intento de sonreír – bueno, me iré a arreglar.

— ¡Dile a Ryoma que se apure y que venga a comer! – exclamó al ver como Sakuno se alejaba rápidamente de la cocina – esta noche le diré la verdad.

— Todo fue una ilusión – pensó deprimida.

Se encaminó al mismo baño donde ayer ella se había bañado, más al tocar la puerta se encontró con el chico ya vestido y con el cabello empapado, justamente como estaba en su ilusión.

— Igual era demasiado bueno para ser verdad – pensó en voz alta y luego se ruborizó al notar que Ryoma la miraba confundido, sacudió su cabeza y sujetó un paño – tu ropa se mojará – dijo secando bien su cabello.

Se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras de si misma y sus acciones no eran de ellas, se disculpó por lo sucedido y se fue casi corriendo, más maldijo por lo bajo al ser tan despistada, volvió a paso rápido donde él estaba, al abrir la puerta sin avisar, se encontró con los ojos ámbares de Ryoma, estaban tan cerca que sentía la respiración del chico y lo único que veía eran sus ojos.

— La ancia….mi abuela dijo que te movieras y que fueras a comer…- dijo rápidamente la chica y se alejó, mas sintió que la sujetaron por el brazo y la envolvieron en unos brazos fuertes y cálidos – ¿o-otro sueño? ¿Tengo fiebre?

— No… - dijo seco mientras la soltaba y caminaba lejos de ella

— ¿Qué fue eso?... – susurró sorprendida – no tenía fiebre…lo hizo por su propia cuenta.

El Echizén se alejó confundido de sus acciones, ¿Qué había hecho?, la había visto tan deprimida y melancólica que no había aguantado las ganas de abrazarla, quizás fue su olor, o la nostalgia que emanaba de su ser, solo la había abrazado y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para negarlo.

Para ella, desde ese momento se alegró inmensamente, subió a su cuarto por primera vez sin esforzarse tanto, de pronto lo vio allí de nuevo comiendo un sándwich, miraba una mesita, luego de unos segundos cruzó sin darse cuenta que ella estaba allí.

Se aproximó a aquella mesa y observó la foto

— ¿Qué demonios? – La tomó asustada y la tiró contra el piso – ¡eso no debería estar allí! – gritó histérica, el vidrio no se partió, mas ella se encargó que éste acabara demolido, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo tiró por la ventana quedándose solo con la foto.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y observó con detenimiento la foto, ella estaba maquillada, su cabello estaba seco y estaba con él, se veía tan bonita allí, sentía tanta seguridad…todo era diferente con Santiago.

— Quizás si lo volviera a hacer – comentó la chica mirando su estuche de maquillaje, lo agarró y comenzó a maquillarse como le habían enseñado en su viaje, se soltó el cabello y se dejó sus ondas al natural, salió al escuchar los gritos de su abuela indicando que ya iban tarde, al bajar ya Ryoma estaba abajo y éste abrió los ojos perplejo al observar a la muchacha.

Estaba hermosa, justó como la foto, su mirada reflejaba poder, arrogancia e indiferencia, su cabello bailaba con el viento, tenía un aspecto sexy y a la vez tierno. La chica bajó y se despidió de una Sumire-sama sonriente.

— ¿Vamos? – le preguntó ya mas adelantada que él.

El chico resopló y se posicionó al lado de ella, cada chico que pasaba se le quedaba viendo a Ryuzaki, se babeaba o la elogiaba, por otra parte también habían chicas que miraban a Ryoma, se le quedaban viendo o gritaban al pasar al lado de él.

— Qué linda pareja hacen – se escuchaba de una pareja de adultos

— Brad Pitt y Angelina Jolie – dijo un niño señalándolos y riéndose

— No debí hacerlo – farfulló la chica tímidamente mientras volteaba a ver asustada a Ryoma por las miradas inquisidoras y pervertidas que le ofrecían, éste al ver el miedo de Ryuzaki la sujetó de la mano.

— Así no nos mirarán tanto – masculló molesto – así las chicas no me acosarán tanto.

Desde lejos, una chica de cabello rubio observaba la escena furiosa, golpeó la pared con una mano y la otra la empuñó apretando con fuerza la foto que tenía en su mano, de una niña pequeña de rizos de oro y un niño con una gorra y una raqueta abrazando a la niña.

— Ryoma, espero que no me hayas olvidado – espetó hecha en llamas por la rabia que se proporcionaba dentro de ella.

N/A

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo! y que esten a gusto con la historia, como siempre acepto criticas y demás.

Minani-chan: ok, ya sabemos que este capitulo fue mucho mas intenso xD y que Ryoma es extraño con fiebre, en fin, espero q te haya gustado

TsukihimePrincess: gracias por seguir mi historia! y que bueno que te haya gustado, sayonara!


	8. Anghelick

Konichiwa!, ¿Cómo están todos?  
Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior y vengo de vuelta con la actualización  
Que lo disfruten :D

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis no es mío, punto...

**Capitulo 8**

_**Anghelick**_

Los dos jóvenes antes de llegar al instituto se soltaron las manos, el muchacho se alejó de ella para así cuando llegaran no los confundieran ni pasara lo que paso el día anterior. En esos momentos no quería ningún tipo de desconciertos o disparates, ahora menos que nada.

Ryuzaki al llegar se encontró con su mejor amiga, seguida de sus otras compañeras, se saludaron entusiastas y amigables, todas quedaron impactadas con el nuevo look de la chica, la cual ante los elogios de las demás se ruborizaba rápidamente.

— ¡Estas preciosa Saku! – Exclamó su amiga emocionada - ¿fue por Ryoma? -

— ¡Por supuesto! – Contestó otra chica - ¿por quién más debería? Seguramente cuando Ryoma te vea quedará rendido a tus pies -

Todas las chicas estaban sonrientes y divertidas. Opinando comentarios pícaros y desconcertadores para la castaña. Ella al estar escuchando todo aquello sonreía divertida, y es que realmente, el gran Príncipe del Tenis Ryoma Echizen había caído en sus encantos, quedando muy sorprendido – cabe decir embobado – frente a aquel cambio. Al mirar su rostro masculino podía detallar algún que otro sonrojo y lo sometido que se podía encontrar en ese momento a la presencia de ella misma.

— No…chicas no fue por él, solo quise hacer un cambio solo por hoy – sonrió tímidamente la carmesí mientras caminaba hacia la entrada.

No podía creer que ella había logrado sonrosar al gran chico de hielo, o eso quería pensar. Su gran sonrisa desapareció cuando de pronto sintió una fuerte punzada en la espalda lo cual ocasionó que las muletillas se resbalaran y ella cayera

— ¡Cuidado! – la sujetó un sujeto por la cintura previniendo su caída - ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupado

— Si…si ¡gracias lo siento mucho! – habló la chica para luego voltear y encontrarse con unos ojos verde musgo – ¡Oishi-sempai! -

— Sakuno…que linda estás – le sonrió amablemente el chico, entonces los dos se sonrojaron al ver que estaban mas cerca de lo que se les tenía permitido – tranquila, eso le pasa a todo el mundo – comentó alegremente y luego se alejo de aquel lugar.

— Eso….eso fue muy extraño – murmuró para si misma, sonriendo desesperadamente para luego seguir su trayectoria hacia el aula.

En otra parte del instituto Seigaku, no muy lejos de la chica Ryuzaki, se encontraba un ambarino caminando calmadamente, fingiendo y esforzándose por no escuchar las tonterías de las que hablaban sus amigos. Eran pesados, ruidosos y fastidiosos. Intentando darle ánimos para salir con una chica que estaba "hermosa" ese día.

Por supuesto que era la muchacha con la que había pasado la mañana, debía admitir, era un hombre, tenía sus debilidades y sus instintos, claro que Ryuzaki estaba hermosa; pero el hecho de que se hubiese soltado el cabello y maquillado no cambiaba en nada. Sakuno Ryuzaki era linda con sus trenzas y su torpeza, le incomodaba tener que escuchar a algunos de sus acompañantes – que ni reconocía - aludirla de aquella descarada manera.

— ¡Vamos Ryoma, se que quieres ir hasta ella y besarla! – Gritaba eufórico el castaño de ojos cafés – ¡VAMOS RYOMA DEJATE LLEVAR POR TUS EMOCIONES, SIENTE EL FUEGO! ¡SIÉNTELO! -

— ¡Shh! No hables tan fuerte Kawamura, Ryoma está muy cerca de ti pero parece que él está sordo shhh – murmuraba obstinado Kaidoh, su siseo era cada vez mas fuerte

— Pero ¿la viste? – le preguntaba Kikumaru a Takeshi con ojos brillosos – ¡Estaba preciosa! -

— ¡Si! – Respondía el otro con ojos luminosos – no comprendo como Ryoma no la ha visto -

—Ni que fuera la única chica bonita en esta institución…-habló por primera vez Ryoma captando la atención de todos, lo siguiente que sintió fue la paliza que le proporcionaron sus compañeros. Pobre de él.

— Ummm…que decepción, ¿Cómo Ryoma puede decir eso de una chica? – Preguntó resignado Syusuke – que chico mas arrogante y engreído

— ¡Hey tu!… - llamó la mamushi a su eterno rival – la apuesta sigue en pie -

— …..no Ryoma….tu no puedes ser gay… - dijo Momo-sempai en un tonó muy alto de voz, los demás al escuchar aquello se alejaron lentamente de Ryoma

— No soy homosexual – dijo molesto el protagonista de las miradas de todos

— ….. ¡No! – exclamaron con ironía y sarcasmo luego se alejaron poco a poco del lugar

— Ryoma…tiene la semilla – se escuchó de algún lado no muy lejos de él

— Saltó la talanquera – se escuchó del otro lado

No podía permitir eso. No podía permitir ni que hubiera la posibilidad de que él fuera del "otro lado". Haría lo que fuera. Diría lo que fuera. Estaba en una encrucijada, detallaba la situación y no había ninguna solución. Excepto claro….que él mintiera.

— Si ella….me atrae – espetó con los ojos cerrados y de pronto escuchó muchas exclamaciones en forma de celebración

— ¡YEAH! EL BAJITO ES HOMBRE, UN HOMBRE DE VERDAD, ¡BURNING! – volvió a exclamar el castaño con una raqueta amarilla y corriendo por todo el lugar hasta desaparecer del campo visual de los presentes.

Todos siguieron exclamando cosas sin sentido hasta que el timbre los calló y todos volvieron a sus clases cotidianas.

Al entrar a clases se encontró con el trío dinámico, Kachiro, Katsuo y Horio,

El trío lo miraba con orgullo, hablando entre ellos cosas que él no comprendía, le sonreían con afirmación mandaban señales positivas, como el pulgar levantado y otras estupideces. Esos tres chicos eran raros, pero quitando eso agradables.

Él suspiró y se sentó lejos, muy lejos de ellos, pronto entró el profesor, en ese momento algo brilló en sus ojos, su corazón palpitó rápido y algo en su pecho bullía con fuerza. Lo sentía en su cuerpo, por primera vez él no había llegado tarde, el profesor volteó hacia atrás y después de esperar un rato cerró la puerta molesto, de pronto volteó y miró a Echizén, una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en su rostro al ver al chico sentado en su asiento.

— Parece que por fin las personas se dignan a cambiar – masculló el sensei – debo anunciarles algo, tenemos a una nueva alumna en nuestro salón – notificó para luego agregar – entra… -

Lo primero que logró ver fueron pronunciados rizos rubios. La chica terminó de entrar por la puerta, de estatura mediana y finas curvas. Ojos grandes y profundamente marrones como el chocolate, mordía su labio con nerviosismo, sin sonreír; aun así la tranquilidad que emanaba de ella hacía que todos suspiraran

— Les presento a su nueva compañera – Escuchó decir a su profesor, pero su concentración estaba centrada en otra persona.

— Anghelick – murmuró Echizén recordando algunas escenas que estaban relacionadas con la chica.

Flash Back

— Ryoma…ella es nuestra nueva vecina, sus padres estudiaron conmigo casi toda mi vida estudiantil e infantil – le informaba su madre – ahora serán amigos

— Yo soy anghelick, pero me puedes decir Angie – le dijo una sonriente chica

— Yo Ryoma – le sonrió el pequeño niño – puedes decirme como quieras

— Ryo-Ryo – exclamó la niña entusiasmada

Desde aquel momento una fuerte amistad nació entre ellos, los lazos que unían a aquellos dos pequeños niños eran mas fuertes que nada, pasando los años y mientras maduraban poco a poco, la confianza que se depositaban el uno en el otro era absoluta.

Pronto las tristezas y alegrías que tenía uno la desahogaba con el otro y viceversa, pasaron mas de 5 años juntos, el cariño que se tenían iba incrementando hasta llegar a tratarse como si fueran hermanos.

Después del pasar de varios años, había llegado la hora de la despedida, fue dura para aquellos dos, la última vez que la había visto había sido en el aeropuerto, se aferraba una pequeña bolsa como si su vida dependiera de ella, lo miraba con tristeza y algunas lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas. Él también estaba en aquel estado, más ninguno hablaba, sus rostros no estaban tristes, las miradas valían mas que las palabras.

— Ten – le entregó una pequeña caja de estrellas - se que te gustan las estrellas – murmuró mientras observaba como ella habría la caja y observaba un anillo con una estrella grande, luego sacó una cadena que tenía un corazón grande.

— Ésta cadena… - comenzó a hablar la chica mas Echizén la interrumpió.

— Si – dijo entre risas – es de mi madre –

La chica se colocó la cadena y ahora era el turno de ella, le ofreció aquella bolsa que estaba más que arrugada, él la sostuvo y sacó de allí una gorra completamente blanca y en el frente tenía una R roja encerrada en un cuadrado de bordes azules.

— Seria bueno que la usaras cada vez que entrenaras – le dijo regalándole una sonrisa tierna – no querría que sufrieras de una insolación – le dedicó una sonrisa – sino la usas te mataré -

Por todo el aeropuerto se escuchó que anunciaban que el próximo vuelo a México salía dentro de 10 minutos, los padres de los chicos se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo, Anghelick se lanzó hacia Ryoma haciendo que los dos cayeran, él la atrajo mas hacia su pecho mientras apretaba con fuerza su cintura, luego de unos minutos, los dos se volvieron a parar y se sonrieron.

— Nos veremos pronto – habló la chica – ¡te quiero! – dijo en un murmullo que solo él entendió - ¿me seguirás queriendo? -

— Of Course – le aseguró el ambarino mientras caminaba con sus padres alejándose de ella.

Fin Flash Back

— Bien – la voz del profesor lo sacó de sus recuerdos – señorita siéntese al lado del joven Echizén -

Éste al escuchar su nombre volteó a verla, quizás no era ella y era solo equivocación de él pero fue imposible que fuera una equivocación. Al mirarla detenidamente notó que verdaderamente se trataba de ella, la misma sonrisa extravagante que solo tenía con él se asomó en su rostro, sus enormes rizas y largos cabellos. Seguía siendo ella a excepción de que había crecido. Se sorprendió cuando divisó la cadena y el anillo que él le había regalado aquel día. Su regalo estaba en perfectas condiciones, a pesar del tiempo.

La chica se sentó y le brindó una gran sonrisa a la cual él correspondió, así pasaron los minutos, al llegar la hora del receso todos estaban acosando a la chica nueva. Él escapó de todo eso, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con su vieja amiga.

Luego de comer Echizén caminó por el largo pasillo que llevaba hasta las escaleras, allí se encontró con Anghelick.

— ¡Ryo-Ryo! – gritó la rubia mientras corría a gran velocidad hacia él.

Un gran estruendo se escuchó al oír como los dos cuerpos chocaban contra el piso.

— Chocolate – nombró - …me asfixias – decía con dificultad el ambarino –me alegra que estés por aquí

— A mi también, me quedaré en Japón por un tiempo y viviré con ustedes – anunció casi gritando

— Es….algo bueno – murmuró Echizén sin aliento – estás…gorda -

— …. – la chica saltó de él y se miró a si misma – No estoy gorda – masculló entre dientes dedicándole una mirada gélida.

— Pesada… - espetó el de cabellos verdosos mientras subía las escaleras hacia la azotea, de nuevo.

— Claro que…- Anghelick se resbaló y casi cayó por las escaleras…casi – ¡Gracias…si no fuera por ti!...hubiese – la chica quedó petrificada al ver los ojos azules de Syusuke Fuji

— Tranquila…todo está bien – pronunció el castaño mientras cerraba los ojos y le entregaba una dulce sonrisa.

Fuji siguió bajando las escaleras y Echizén ayudo a subir a Anghelick a la escalera.

— Oh…my….- pronunció la chica cuando ya estaban arriba - ¿Quién es…él? -

— …Fuji-sempai – dijo seco el chico -…Syusuke Fuji, es uno de los grados mayores, bla, bla, bla -

— Es…lindo – comentó la muchacha con las mejillas notoriamente ruborizadas – me supongo que él es uno de los mas guapos y ¿también las chicas están detrás de ti no? -

— No te imaginas….me acosan mucho – masculló Ryoma mientras se sentaba en el suelo – es algo que se nota -

— Huy Dios Mío, el mas cotizado de la ciudad – la chica lo miraba con recelo – el mas guapetón, el mas lindo – paró al notar como Ryoma la asesinaba con la mirada – debo admitirlo, apenas llegué mucha gente me ha mirado extraño –

— ¿Y quién no te miraría así? Si tú eres rara – la miró con molestia mientras resoplaba

— ¡Oee! – Emitió la chica insultada – cuando te vieron conmigo me miraban peor, como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo – murmuró deprimida – pero parece que ya tu corazón tiene dueña – añadió con una sonrisa picarona – apenas entro y eres novio ¡y hasta estas casado! Con …¿Sakuma, Sakura, Sakurano? -

— Ella no es nada mío – dijo el chico malhumorado, le contó toda la historia de lo que había pasado, explicándole absolutamente todo con lujo y detalles - …por eso no pararé hasta que se cure -

— Te conozco Ryoma… - dijo seria – tu no haces eso así por así por alguien, en ella hay algo que te llama la atención – hizo una pausa al ver que Ryoma abrió la boca mas éste solo se tiró al suelo – me parece bien que por fin sientas algo tan bonito como el amor..-

— ¡No siento nada de eso! – gritó molesto, en eso se levantó y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

— Ryoma…faltaste a tu promesa y…ya te olvidaste de mi – Suspiraba con tristeza sobreactuada la chica.

Al oír aquellas palabras el ambarino se detuvo y se devolvió para abrazar a su mejor amiga de infancia.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?...Todo lo he cumplido, y no me olvido de ti – susurró tiernamente mientras la atraía mas a sus brazos – al fin y al cabo eres como mi hermana y no sabes lo feliz que estoy al tenerte de nuevo conmigo – dijo sacándole una sonrisa a su amiga -…sólo necesito tiempo para pensar, en todo –

— Bien…pero tu promesa – Anghelick estaba molesta – prometiste que usarías la gorra, la maldita gorra -

Echizén suspiró y salió de la azotea seguido de la rubia, siguieron bajando y caminando hasta encontrarse junto a los vestidores de hombres, en eso él entró y en 5 minutos salió con aquella gorra que ella le había regalado.

— Oh – emitió sorprendida y enternecida, a eso él volvió a entrar para guardarla, volvieron a su paseo por el instituto – por cierto ¿como está Karupin? ¿Sigue vivo? -

— ¡Por supuesto! – Exclamó cruzándose de brazos – hoy lo verás… -

Angie chasqueó los dedos

— Cierto, verdad que me quedo en tu casa – dijo lentamente mientras colocaba su mano en la cien.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, de nuevo todos caminaban hacia sus salones. El príncipe se extrañó por no haberse encontrados a sus superiores, quizás estos ya habían conseguido una nueva víctima de sus comentarios – apachucheos – fastidiosos.

Al entrar a su aula no se percató que una chica estaba recargada de la puerta. Sin darse cuenta tropezó y casi caen al suelo, de no ser por haber reconocido los cabellos rojizos de Ryuzaki, en un microsegundo la sujetó por la cintura impidiendo su caída.

Sonrió orgulloso, Ryuzaki mas nunca caería sobre sus propios pies o muletas ante su presencia, no lo permitiría. Ambos ya se encontraban adentro, él sujetando a la castaña, sus brazos tensados haciendo fuerza para cargarla, sus rostros muy cerca. Sintió como la sangre abandonaba su cara al ver los profundos y oscuros carmesíes ojos de la chica, vaya que tenía unos ojazos.

Sin avisar, varios gritos se escucharon en el salón. Eso lo sobresaltó.

— ¡Desgraciado! – se escuchó desde una parte.

— ¡Estúpido! –

— ¡Mujeriego! –

— ¡Canalla! –

— ¡Degenerado! –

— ¡Insensible! –

— …¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el ambarino viendo como todas las chicas lo miraban con rabia.

— Ryoma-sama, es verdad que ¿Ahora sales con otra chica y siempre le fuiste infiel a Sakuno? – preguntó Tomoka aterrorizada por las noticias que habían llegado hasta ella sobre su siempre amado príncipe.

Al escuchar esto volteó a ver a Sakuno, la chica estaba mas roja que una manzana madura, escuchó las risas escandalosas de su amiga, sentía punzadas en la espalda, casi todo el instituto estaba allí para asesinarlo, a lo mas profundo del salón descubrió a sus superiores con cara de decepción.

— No...es… - dijo entre risas Anghelick, mas ésta ni podía respirar, agarró una bocanada de aire – no es lo que creen -

— Ya están comprometidos…-

— Ya tienen un hijo –

— Está embarazada –

— Pobre Sakuno –

— ¡NO! – gritó el ambarino aun sujetando a Sakuno – ella es…-

— Su hermana – resopló la rubia con total relaje mientras se recargaba de la pared.

De allí se escucharon muchos murmullos, discusiones…parecía un mercado…no, peor, una pelea de animales, un zoológico. Muchos gritaban y otros emitían sonidos extraños que quizás ni ellos mismos entendían lo que decían o gritaban, de no ser por los gritos del profesor todo hubiese seguido igual.

Después de algunas "criticas constructivas" sobre la clase y todos los alumnos que estaban allí, todos se fueron a regañadientes, Echizén soltó a Sakuno…

— Luego hablamos – dijo casi inconsciente de sus palabras y luego la soltó.

Todos se sentaron y su atención se posó en, sus pensamientos, la pizarra, el techo, la mesa, el patio, las paredes, el cielo…todo menos al profesor, lo único que lo alertó fue la patada que le había metido su amiga, él volteó y la chica miró al profesor entusiasmada, él miró a su profesor de inglés.

— Bien, para la próxima semana, harán un debate de canciones en inglés, canciones famosas de ahora, de Miley Cyrus y todas esas estupideces que ustedes escuchan ahora...-en eso se escucharon suspiros por todo el salón – serán los hombres contra las mujeres, pero también cursarán los de la otra sección….el grupo que haga mejor la presentación tendrá ya pasada la materia con la mitad de la nota –

— Perfecto… - murmuró Echizén mientras observaba a las muchachas saltar con emoción incluyendo a la rubia, ella ya había congeniado bien con el grupo. Observó a los varones quejándose y se unió a ellos – esta será una semana muy difícil…-

**N/A**

**TsukihimePrincess: Me alegro que te haya gustado!, espero que hayas disfrutado la actualización**

**Minachi-chan: Espero que tus espectativas sobre ella te esten agradando xD, y que no tengas malas primeras impresiones ;)**

**Aralefics: Estaba preocupada por que no te gustara, ya me había deprimido!. Espero que te guste la conti!. Besos!**

**Yiemvi Shiraiwa: Hay que hacerle maldades de vez en cuando a Ryoma xD se vería tierno en una pijama así!, la chica rubia tiene sus cosas, sabe lo que hace xD. Espero que te guste!**

**Aclaro, no tengo nada contra Miley Cyrus o algún otro cantante pop de USA - amo a Bruno Mars - si quieren pueden recomendarme una que otra canción (sea el idioma que sea) Anghelick es un nombre que vi en una pelicula Hindú (si...Hindú) por eso me gusta mucho mas que Angelique.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo!, que tengan buen día/noche... y coman bien.**


End file.
